Returning
by ninjaxbunny
Summary: this is the sequel to my other story Running. It's been 3 years since she left their world. She has changed, they have changed...SasukexOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Returning

Chapter One: 3 years

Gun shots were heard. The cold air hit their skin. Their dashing footsteps echoed in the dark alley. They were the killers of the night. Masks adorned their faces. They were deadly, they were the Yin Yang.

Two figures stood above a building. A shrill whistle pierced the silent night. Three running figures on the ground below were looking around wildly. Quickly pulling out their guns they prepared for attacks.

Three shots were heard. The guns fell to the floor. A lone figure stepped out of the shadows. Her long hair swayed in the wind. A small chuckle was heard from her. Loading her gun, she pointed the gun towards one of the shaking figures head.

"Why are you running from me? I thought you wanted to play. Let's play a game. It's called cat and mouse. I'll be the cat, and you three can be the mice. I'll give you thirty seconds to run for your lives. If I catch you…well it's bang bang time."

The three figures, which were now identified as men, scattered and ran for their pathetic lives.

The female smiled and gave a shrill whistle. The two figures that were standing above her on the building jumped down gracefully.

"Kill them, but the fat one's mine."

With those words said, the two figures walked off into the direction two of the men went.

She walked ever so gracefully and her eyes watched the shadows intently. A smile caressed her face.

"Found you."

The obese man was huddled in a corner. He began to tremble.

"Please, spare me…"

"Why should I?" her voice was cold and deadly. She walked over to the man and kneeled in front of him. She smiled and pulled off her mask. Her beautiful dark eyes met his fearful ones.

"No one crosses Shi (Means death I think) of the Yin Yang and lives to tell the tale." With that, she kissed the man's forehead and stood up. She began to walk away. His trembling voice asked,

"You're sparing me?"

She smiled deadly. "I said _no one_ crosses me and lives to tell the tale." She turned around and shot the man before he could even scream.

She put her mask on and looked to her two comrades. "Mission accomplished?"

They gave a swift bow and said in unison, "Completed."

Walking out of the alley way, they were greeted by a small group of people clad in black clothes.

The woman smiled and said, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

(…)

Light streamed through her apartment building as the alarm rang. A girl about the age of sixteen groaned in muttered a small curse. She got out of bed and turned off the alarm. Walking to the shower room, she took her shower and wore a pair of loose jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with the words, "lucky fcuk" on it.

She looked into the mirror and said, "Damn Bichson, don't you look fine today?" Smiling, she laughed and walked out of the shower room.

Grabbing her school bag, she walked out of her room and grabbed her skateboard.

(…)

Bichson's POV

When I got to school I smiled at the group of people that were there to greet me every morning. One boy, who was wearing a cap handed me a cup of coffee and said,

"We all know you need coffee before you kill everyone in a ten mile radius," the group of people laughed and I lightly punched him in the arm. He threw me a fake hurt look.

"Bichson…I didn't know you were so mean."

"Can it Jake. I'm too tired to deal with this."

A girl in the group spoke up; "From last night?" she gave me a snort. "That was nothing. You play around with them too much."

"Eh, you're probably right Tanya," a boy named Sylis said.

I smiled. These were my friends. The people who accepted me for who I was, these people were the Yin Yang.

(…)

After school we all met up at the front of the school and started walking. When we got to a small park we sat down and they looked at me.

I gave a sadistic grin. "Our next victim is pretty easy. I'll take them myself tonight."

Sylis laughed and said, "Now you're just being greedy Shi."

I grinned and said, "Yup, and don't call me that in public."

We all went our separate ways home. On my way home, I thought about happened to me exactly three years ago. I was such a naïve girl. After I got back from that world, I was taken in by Sylis' family. They were my foster family. As I lived with them, I grew up good. I smiled more, and I even stopped cutting, but that was because Sylis threatened to kick my ass. Even as a thirteen year old, I was very pretty. (Or as Sylis' mom said) When I turned 14, I was practically irresistible. That night, I was out with them at a club, and the unthinkable happened.

_Flashback_

_I walked out into the streets. It was too hot in club. I sighed and started walking. It was a cool autumn night. I started walking past an alley way, when I was pulled in. _

_I tried to scream, but a hand clasped over my mouth. I couldn't tell who it was because I was so dark, but I knew it was a man. He shoved me against the wall and began to tear at my clothes. _

_His hands roamed and touched my body. My fruitless attempts to get free were useless. He pulled my shirt down, ripping it in the process and tore at my bra. I closed my eyes and began to cry._

_He rose up my skirt and tore off my underwear. He began to unbuckle his pants smirked at my tears. He pushed his harden erection into me. I screamed in pain. After he was done with me, pulled his pants up and said, "Thanks for the fun kid." I sat in the alley way for a little bit, until I heard Sylis call my name._

_When I called him over he was shocked to see my current condition. He held me tight and let me cry. He called Jake and got them to take me back home. _

_End of flashback_

So here I was now, I'm the leader of a dark syndicate called the Yin Yang who kill those who deserved to be punished. Don't even ask me wear we got our information. Tyler did all of that.

Tanya's dad, who is now deceased, owned a gun club. She now owns the place and that's were we get all our weapons. Our outfits were made by Mika. She was really good with surgery type crap. She was like a doctor. She taught me a lot of stuff. I was glad we had her.

By the time I got home, did my homework, and showered it was around 10. it was time for me to go kill. I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of leather boots that went all the way to my knees. The heals were about two inches. I learned how to run in them when I was fifteen. I slipped on a black tube top, (looks like a strapless bra) and added a long sleeved fishnet shirt over it. I slipped on my black gloves, and found my black skort. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, and applied some eyeliner.

I walked over to my closet and found a suitcase. Inside the suitcase were weapons galore. I picked up my favorite gun. It was an 8 shot revolver. I strapped to holster to my thigh and slipped my gun into the gun hold. I grabbed a belt that was made especially for me when I turned 15. It was used to hold things. I slipped in smoke bombs, sleep powder, some of my knives, a hells load of bullets, and a few grenades.

Getting up, I put the suitcase back in its place and walked to my dresser. There on the dresser was my mask. It was beautiful. I looked in a mirror and noticed my tattoos. I got them for my 16th birthday. On my right hand was a white phoenix. Its tail started from my wrist and then the body wound up my arm to my shoulder where its head lay. On my left hand was the same thing except it was a black dragon. Near the bottom of my back was a tattoo of the Yin Yang symbol.

I smiled bitterly. Maybe tonight I would visit the place. The place was where I first got Kuro. I eventually found it after 3 months. I could tell because there was a knife cut in it.

(…)

My foot steps echoed in the alley ways. This wasn't going to plan. There was more than one. My left side was bleeding and I was running. I climbed the ladder of the fire escape till I reached the roof. I was cornered.

The man chuckled darkly, "This is Shi? The infamous leader of the Yin Yang? Kill her."

I didn't have time to think, I just did it. I jumped of the damn roof. I was awaiting the death I would receive. I fell and it the dirt floor. I rolled to my right side. I was really going to kill someone now.

Wait what…dirt? There was no dirt in alley ways…I finally opened my eyes and looked around. A forest surrounded me. I was about to scream when I heard a voice in my head.

**That wouldn't be a really good idea, kiddo.**

_I agree, well unless you want to die, but don't listen to us. We're just two crazy gods talking to an insane girl._

I could practically hear then grinning. Three words left my mouth,

"No fucking way…"


	2. Chapter 2

Returning

Chapter Two: Reunion

"No fucking way…"

KURO! SHIRO! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS!

_Wow, we knew you'd be ecstatic, but didn't know you would yell so loud._

Oh hush it! Where have you been? All these years…

**Aww, don't be sad. We should have told you this, but we can only exist in this dimension. However, we were able to watch over you the whole time. That's how you came back here. We brought you back.**

Really?

_Yes, we missed you too. _

I smiled gently. It was good to see/hear the both of them.

**Do you remember that silver haired Jounin?**

Kakashi?

_Yes, him…that man is somewhere around here. To the north…he's with that "uber creepy eye browed freak," and a man that uses senbon._

That's Genma-san. What are they doing here?

_They were sent here on a mission to kill some missing mist Nin. _

**They're losing at the moment. **

They're to the north, right?

_What are you going to do?_

I'm going to help them.

**How?**

I thought you guys watched me grow up?

_Bad girl, you shouldn't be using guns at your age._

Ha, right. Well then, here we go.

I made sure my mask was on tight. I didn't want them to know it was me. I guess I had to use my alibi, Shi. I ran with the stealth and speed of an ANBU. I had really changed over the three years. I was faster, stronger, smarter, and most of all…deadly.

I flipped into a tree near the battle. At the moment, Kakashi was taking on two of them, Gai was taking down three, and there were three more trying to kill Genma. What to do…I had an eight shot pistol with me. I reloaded the gun quickly and then aimed for the ones fighting Kakashi. He was having a really hard time. His charka must be low because he was barely standing.

They all were in critical condition. I aimed for the head, but then thought, could it go through the head protectors? No, probably not, so I aimed for the heart. I was a hell of a good shot and I _never_ missed. I aimed, and fired. The sound of the shot made all of them jump. The one I was aiming for was now dead on the ground. Kakashi looked shocked.

The other one fighting Kakashi looked around in fear. I fired the next shot, right in his neck. Dead like a mother fucker, but that gave away my position. One of them jumped for me.

I jumped from the tree and shot him right in the back of the head. His body fell dead, as I landed on my feet. I turned around and quickly shot the other five all in the heart.

I smirked underneath my mask.

**Remind me not to piss you off.**

I laughed in my head and turned to the Leaf Nin. I couldn't believe it. They didn't change one bit. It made me smile underneath the mask. I put the gun back in the holster and was about to walk away when Kakashi demanded,

"Who are you?"

I had to use my "Shi voice."

"I am who I am, and at this moment I am the person who saved your sorry excuse for a ninja ass."

I was about to walk away when they surrounded me. I quirked my eye brow beneath the mask. They all had kunai drawn out. Now what? I didn't want to kill them. I finally thought that if I didn't let them know who I was then I would be left wandering here in the woods till I die of starvation or worst. I gave a soft sigh. The moon shone down on us.

I turned to Kakashi and said, "You shouldn't be so hostile towards an old friend."

They all looked at me, but before they could say another word, I was untying the mask. When it came off, Kakashi's eyes widen. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. It looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

He fainted….

I looked at his fallen body and just busted out laughing. It was so funny. Never in my life had I seen Kakashi act like this. A smile came to my lips when I finally stop. I turned to Gai and flashed a smile his way.

He looked ecstatic. "BICHSON!"

He tackled me to the ground and hugged me. He looked so happy. I probably expected this from Naruto, but not from Gai.

(…)

A fire was set up. I smiled and used my healing techniques on Kakashi, Genma, and Gai.

Thanks for teaching me how to heal people again Shiro.

**No problem…sexy.**

…

_Well he's right you know. You filled out in all the right place and you look real sexy in that get up._

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS!

**He, we're just playing…**

Right…

They talked to me and I filled them in on everything that's happened to me. When I say everything, I meant everything. They were shocked needless to say, but at least no one would get mad at me for lying.

(…)

It was morning time when we set back out for Konoha. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see Naruto and everyone again. I ran in the tree along side of Kakashi, we were in the front, and so I started a conversation.

(Script)

Me: Ne, Kakashi, how is everyone?

Kakashi: Everyone's great! Naruto went off train for 2 and a half years with a legendary ninja, and Sakura stayed in the village to train under Tsunade.

Me: What about Sasuke? _I already know the answer…so why am I asking?_

Kakashi: ….he left Konoha. He betrayed us. He is now declared a missing nin.

Me: I see…

Kakashi: Don't worry…it'll be okay. –Chirpy grin-

Me: Thanks Kakashi…_Wait just one minute…_

Me: Ne, how long has it been since I disappeared? The time frame works different in my world. It's been three years for me…

Kakashi: Only three? It's been almost 4 years here.

(End of script)

I nearly missed the next branch hearing that. "FOUR YEARS! What in the cheesing world!"

(…)

When we reached Konoha, I slipped my mask on and said I wanted to surprise them. When we got inside the gates, a smile reached my lips. I missed this place. It hasn't changed one bit. Then I heard a familiar yell.

"Oi! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto…

Naruto ran towards us and ended up tripping over his own feet. Some things just never change. I smiled beneath my mask. I was doing that a lot lately. Naruto got up and started yelling at him for being a day late and that he owed Naruto a lot of ramen now.

Yup, some things just never change.

Naruto finally took notice of me. Sakura came running and yelling at Naruto when he pointed me out to Sakura. Sakura looked at me and asked,

"Ano, who are you?"

I smiled and began to take of my mask while saying,

"Forget me all ready? I'm so hurt Sakura…Naruto."

When my mask came off, Naruto tackled me to the ground while screaming my name…nickname.

"BIBI!"

"NARUTO!"

We were laughing our heads of and Sakura looked like she was going to cry. Kakashi interrupted it all.

"Well now, since you two are all so happy to see her, why don't you two take her see everyone? I'll go inform the Hokage."

With that we all went off.

My day was actually quite funny. Everyone nearly fainted at the sight of me. I decided not to wear my mask, so it hung from my belt. (Just saying, she healed her wound) Everyone took me out to dinner after buying me a whole bunch of stuff. I missed these crazy people.

(…)

3rd POV

Inside a dark room, a man stood and watched the sound Nin train. The door of the room slid open and a man with glasses came in and said,

"Orochimaru-sama…Sasuke-sama, we're ready to invade Konoha."

----

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger for you people.

Please review!

S2 bunny


	3. Chapter 3

Returning

Chapter Three: Kidnapped

I smiled; it had been a long time since I saw these people. Afterwards, I led them to the place where I used to go to…that small clearing where I kissed Itachi and where I left this world behind.

We all sat down and I told them everything that happened to ever the past three years in my world. Here in their world everyone one was at least a year or two older. When they all found out I was the leader of a killing syndicate it went really quiet. I had to assure them I wasn't going insane.

**Oh, but you're not going insane. You already are.**

Bastards…

After we all got our stories told, Naruto piped up.

"Ne, Bibi, do you remember that one time you sang up on the stage?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you sing something?"

"Oh no, I can't I haven't sang in front of anyone for the longest time."

Everyone started to agree with Naruto, and in the end they bribed me with a bowl of ramen. Gosh darn them. I had to sing an acapello. I thought long and hard and I finally chose a song.

I cleared my throat and got their attention, and I began to sing a song I wanted to sing to someone…but that someone wasn't here.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours I pray

to be only yours I pray

to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I thought of Sasuke. Naruto and everyone basically read my mind. Then Naruto jumped up and yelled, "COME ON LETS GO GET SOME RAMEN! IT'S ALL ON KIBA!" I couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's outburst. Kiba and Naruto began to wrestle and I had to join the fray to break them up.

On our way there, Naruto looked at me and smiled. I looked at him and smiled back. He still was the crazy fox boy I met three years ago. We were all enjoying our meal at the ramen stand while Kiba kept complaining about the pay. He didn't stop until I walked over there and kissed him on the cheek and told him that it was thanks for paying for the meals.

His face was flushed and I was about to walk back when Akamaru gave a small bark. I turned around and smiled, "Aww, I can't believe I forgot to give you a kiss too." I kissed Akamaru on his nose and he gave a happy bark. I smiled.

We sat down, ate, laughed, talked, joked, and mostly had fun. We were all about to leave for ice cream when Kurenai 'POOF'ed in right in front of us. She looked afraid and worried.

"All of you head to the Southern Gates. Orochimaru and the Sound Nin are attacking Konoha."

At that, we all moved fast. I didn't know where the hell the Southern Gates were, but I told them that I would meet them there.

I ran through the streets killing any Sound Nin I saw with my revolver. I was freaking out here. If Orochimaru is here, then that means that Sasuke was here. I skidded to a stop and put my mask on. If I was going to fight, I would fight as Shi of the Yin Yang.

I found a Kakashi fighting off some weak Sound Nin when I heard a scream piece through the air. I whipped around to see a little girl running from three Sound Nin.

No way was I forgiving these sick bastards for trying to kill a little girl. I put my revolver back in my holster, and then did the hand seal for tiger.

"I summon thee. Obey me and hear my call. I, thy mistress, summon the gods of Yin and Yang!"

After I summoned them, I told them to help any citizens in need of help, and to kill any Sound Nin. I ran towards Kakashi and fired a few shots and helped him out. I smiled at Kakashi. He grinned at me, then handed me some kunai. I shoved my gun back in the holster again, and took off.

No matter how good I was at shooting, I was a hell lot better a close range combat. I saw Kabuto. I went straight for him. I ran towards him and delivered a good round house kick to his head. I then ran at him with amazing speed. The kunai I had were placed in between my fingers, so when I punched him in the stomach, it bled…a lot.

I jumped back, pulling out the kunai in the process. I ran towards him, thinking that I was going to his face; he raised his arms in defense. I smirked under the mask. I slid right under him and stabbed him right in the head with three kunai.

He laid there dead. I was sure it was him. I didn't know what to do now. I stood over his fallen body. I smirked under the mask and was about leave when a few kunai came at me. I did a back flip and landed on my feet. I looked around for the enemy, when I felt something sharp against my neck.

"Good, but not good enough."

My eyes widen in shock. I knew immediately who it was. I stood still with him behind me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then duck. I swung my leg trying to trip him and then did a back flip and the toe of my shoe hit his chin. I landed about 3 meters from him.

He had a smirk on his face. He took his hand and wiped the blood off his mouth, then said,

"Getting better. You're good enough to kill Kabuto, let's see how you fair against me."

I ran straight for him. Using the same tactic I used against Kabuto, I slid under him and tried to hit him from behind. I didn't know why I was fighting him, maybe it's because I've changed over the years. I was really pissed at him for leaving Konoha.

He changed too. He looked a lot stronger and a lot sexier.

'What the cheese? Where did that come from?'

When I was busy arguing with myself he sent a blow at my stomach. I dropped the kunai I was hold when I slammed into the wall. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. He came closer to me. He picked up one of the kunai I dropped and then kneeled down before me. He reached behind my head with the kunai, and then,

_**SNAP!**_

My mask fell off.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He jumped back and glared me. With seething anger in his voice he asked me,

"Who the hell are you and what kind of sick joke is this?"

'My god, he doesn't think it's me.'

I was about to answer when a scream broke the silence that had settled between us. My eyes widened. I grabbed me mask and bolted towards the source of the scream. Sasuke followed me.

I retied the strap and hooked the mask to my belt. I reached for my revolver. I reloaded it, and hid behind a wall. I saw a group of Sound Nin fighting TenTen.

'Shit…'

I pulled out a grenade, pulled the cord out, then ran out and screamed at TenTen,

"TenTen! Get over here now!"

She jumped towards me as I threw the grenade at the group of Sound Nin. I grabbed TenTen with my free hand and pulled her into the alley way, so we were safe from the blast.

_**BOOM!**_

TenTen stared at the place where she used to be standing. I looked at TenTen and said,

"TenTen, go to the Southern Gates and help out the others okay? GO!"

When TenTen left, I turned to run again, when I bumped into Sasuke. He glared at me. I looked at him from the floor. I had the urge to do something stupid. I shoved the revolver into my holster and then got up. I walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss.

It was an innocent kiss till he started biting my lower lip begging for entrance. I let out a small moan, and felt him smirk against my lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth.

Sasuke's POV

She tasted sweet. Her body pressed against mine. I had the sudden urge to make her mine. I took my hand and tugged her hair free of her ponytail. My hands ran through her silky locked as she moaned into my mouth.

She broke the kiss and looked me square in the eye. Then without warning, I was on the floor clutching my balls. She smirked evilly and said,

"That was for betraying Konoha, and for hurting me."

I didn't understand what she meant by 'hurting me', but everything became clear when she threw a pair of jade chopsticks at me. I looked at the chopsticks and then when I looked up, I found her gone.

She was back…

I picked up the chopsticks, and then called on one Sound Nin.

"Kidnap the girl. Make sure no harm befalls her."

(…)

I ran in the direction that TenTen disappeared in. I ran so fast I felt my lungs were going to burst. When I got to the Southern Gates, I told TenTen and the rest to retreat near the gates and when they looked at me funny, TenTen nodded.

They fell back near the gates as I threw two grenades and took cover. Loud explosions were heard. I looked up and saw that most of them were dead. I stood back up and jumped when I heard Sakura yell,

"BICHSON! BEHIND YOU!"

I tried to turn around, when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. The last thing I saw was Sakura charging towards me before I blacked out.

---

Bleh, this was a rushed chapter. Anyways, there will be a lemon in this story. Please read and review! Happy holidays!

S2 bunny


	4. Chapter 4

Returning

Chapter Four: You're mine

**Dream**

**A girl about the age of thirteen sat in the streets crying her eyes out. Her family was gone, she had no home, she didn't have anyone…**

**She continued to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head up slowly to see a boy with kind blue eyes. She looked at the eyes and then wiped away her tears angrily and asked,**

"**Who are you?"**

**The boy looked at her then said, "I'm Sylis. Why are you sitting here crying? You look way too beautiful to have tears on you face."**

**The girl looked taken back by his comment and said, "I'm not that pretty."**

**The boy smiled at her, "Well of course you are! I normally wouldn't give any girl the time of the day…not that I'm gay or anything. I just find it too troublesome. So then, what's your name?"**

"**Bichson…"**

"**Well, then Bichson, lets go clean that beautiful face of yours!"**

**The scene faded and was replaced with a park. The trees were blooming, and a group of fourteen year olds were standing on a stage.**

"**Okay everybody! Get in your positions!"**

**A blonde boy was ordering everyone around, helping them tune their instruments, and then he walked over to an Asian girl.**

"**Hey, Bee, what's that matter?"**

"**Oh, nothing Sylis. I guess I'm just kind of nervous."**

**Another boy with a cap on said, "Nervous? Now, what the freak happened to that hyper hot girl from yesterday?"**

**Be looked at them and smiled. Another girl who was there spoke up, "Yeah! I agree, man I told you Be, you too hot to be nervous."**

**She looked at the girl and said, "Thanks Mika, and you too Jake, Sylis. You guys are the best."**

**Two other people spoke up; it was a girl and boy. "Hey! What about us!"**

"**You too Tanya, Tyler!"  
**

**The group of teens stood up and took their position. Be stood at the microphone when an old man came out and said, "Ladies and gentlemen…I would like to present one of our new performers, New Found Hope! At the mike is Bichson, bass guitar is Tanya, drums are Jake, electric guitar is Sylis, back up singer is Mika, and Tyler is the electric piano. They'll be singing the song 'Here we go' by Paramore. Give it up for New Found Hope!**

And Here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back

These words and hold our breath

Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know

That I'm alright

Can't say I'm sad to see you go

Cause I'm not (No I'm not)

Well I'm not

And here we go again

With all the things we did

And now I'm wondering

Just who would I have been

To be the one attached at all time to your hip

Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know

That I'm alright

Can't say I'm sad to see you go

Cause I'm not (No I'm not)

Well I'm not

I'll write you to let you know

That I'm alright

Can't say I'm sad to see you go

Cause I'm not (No I'm not)

Well I'm not

Here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back...

**End of dream**

Bichson's POV

I sat up quickly. Dreams…ugh how I hated them. I guess these were okay. It was about us. It was when I first met Sylis, and then the rest of us. We were all hopeless and lost, but we all saved each other. It was us. We were each others hopes.

Finally, I took notice of where I was. I was chained to the wall and sitting on a bed. I was stripped of my weapons, and my clothes were different. Instead of the leather clothes I had on earlier I was now wearing a sleeping kimono that was closed together with a sash.

I reached up for my hair tie and then remembered the kiss I shared with Sasuke earlier. He had pulled my hair loose. Now then, where the hell was I?

I looked for a way to escape only to find I couldn't do anything. Damn chains, if I become some sex slave for a crazy psycho manic, someone's going to die. My head shot towards the door that wasn't there before, or maybe I was too stupid to notice it.

Maybe…could be.

My eyes widened at the figure that now stood in the door way. I watched him shut and lock the door. My breathing became uneven, and my heart was beating so erratically. He walked strode over to me, cupped my face with his hand. I met his red sharingan eyes.

His lips twisted into a smirk, and then he began to speak.

"You know, it was pretty smart of you to try and look like her. You're pretty stupid if you think you could fool me with that sorry excuse of an illusion. Release the genjutsu."

I looked at him and was wandering if he was just slow or just cheesing stupid. I guess I did look different. My hair color was back to black and it was a lot longer. My eyes hadn't really changed. They were still looked childish and held naïveté and innocence. My skin was a hells lot darker, and it made me look like I was from the Philippines.

I looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you just slow are just plain stupid?"

My mouth twitched as he glared at me in anger. I found myself spitting out blood and my cheek stung. He glared daggers at me and said, "You will do as you're told, or I'll make sure you wished that you were dead."

I gave a snort and replied, "I died a long time ago, Sasuke. Maybe I should just spell it out for you. My name is Bichson."

His eyes widened and then he went back to glaring at me. "Liar…"

Oh my god, I just wanted to slap that stupid boy…man…how thick was his head! I gave an exasperated sigh. I never thought I would ever be accused of not being me. I glared at him and then said, "Fine, you want proof? When you were thirteen…when I first came to this world, I had to stay with you."

"I used to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you. Your favorite food was spaghetti in tomato sauce, and you loved my pancakes. When we went to Tsunade's birthday party, you gave me a dress. You dance with me, and then when everyone went home, I asked you if we could go to the park. That was the same night I was kidnapped by your older brother, Itachi."

"When I got back to Konoha, I woke up in your bed and you were asleep and holding my hand. I asked you to stay with me because I didn't want to be alone. Then I got mad at you for sleeping on the floor, so I made you sleep in the bed with me. The next morning, Kakashi walked in on us. I freaked out and tripped over you. Then we fell on the floor in a weird position. After that, I slapped Kakashi."

"Then, **that** happened. I'm pretty sure you remember. It ended up with you yelling at me and saying that you hated me. About a week later, you followed me and figured out that I cut. You got mad, we wrestled for my knife, you pinned me to the ground, I started yelling, I told you I hated you, you told me you hated me, and then I disappeared. I went back home Sasuke. Here in your world, time goes faster. I'm now sixteen years old, and I think you're about eighteen. Did I miss anything? So if you still don't believe me, then check my wrists, there should be some old scars."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't want to say any of those, much less remember that incident. I looked Sasuke in the eye and watched him carefully. I was surprised when he placed a hand on my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. His next words sent me into a state of shock.

"You're mine."

My mouth hung open at those words. I struggled against his hold and hissed, "I don't belong to anyone."

Dissatisfaction was evident in his eyes when he pulled back. I hated being touched. What I hated more was when _men_ touched me. I stared at him.

He leaned in closer to me and nipped my ear, and then whispered, "I told you, you're mine. Now that I have you, I'll never let you go."

It would have sounded romantic in any other situation, but it just pissed me off even more. He frowned for a second and then he smirked.

He crushed his lips on mine, biting and nipping at my lower lip…begging for entrance. When I refused him, he ran his fingers down my body towards the sash of the kimono. He tugged at it, trying to get it loose. I gasped as the kimono fell open. He took advantage of my state and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He kissed me harshly making sure I knew I was his. After pulling back, he began to kiss my skin softly from my jaw, then my neck, and then he stopped at the joint of my neck. Kissing my skin softly, he began sucking on the skin. I rolled my head to the side and let a small moan escape my lips.

There was no way in hell I would let myself enjoy this. His hand ran up my arms. His kiss was driving me insane. Then, he began to kiss lower. He stopped at my breasts. (A/N: she's wearing nothing but the kimono. No underwear.)

He looked like he was going to do something, but then returned to kiss my lips. His touch made me shiver. By now, I had given up on struggling against him. I had given in to his touch.

He began to massage my breasts. His calloused hands made me moan. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this. His other hand reached up to the shackles and unlocked them. My hands fell limply to my sides. He lowered his head towards my other breast and began to bite my nipple. He sucked on it, and in doing so made me arch my back begging for more. He lowered me onto the bed and let his hands roam my body as he continued his 'torture' on my breasts.

He was about to continue when a knock at the door. He snarled and barked, "What the hell do you want?"

A familiar voice replied, "Orochimaru-sama wants to speak to you, Sasuke-sama."

My eyes widened and before I could say anything Sasuke kissed me again and said, "We'll finish this later."

When he walked out the door, I saw someone who looked a lot like Tanya. I nearly screamed her name when I realized how much Tanya looked like one of the members of Sound Four.

When the door shut, I gave a small sigh and began to think…well actually I was talking to Kuro and Shiro to see if they were back yet.

Kuro? Shiro?

_I think I'm going to puke…_

Don't tell me you saw the whole thing… (My face became flustered.)

**Yeah, saw and heard. God, I don't think I can look you in the face every again.**

Gosh, just shut up.

I decide it was pointless trying to talk to them, so I decide to tune them out. I gave a small yawn and laid back down in the bed, and fell asleep after a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning

Chapter Five: New Found Hope

Ugh, man I woke up with another headache. What was up with me and headaches?

I tried to get up, only to find I couldn't. Now, didn't this seem familiar? I looked down at my waist to find an arm wrapped around me. When I tried to move again, the arm around me tightened. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

'Sasuke…'

He pulled me closer to his body and buried his face in my hair. I heard him take in a breath and then he started kissing my neck. Something clicked in my brain and I finally remembered that he was a traitor.

That he hated me…

I took my elbow and hit him in the stomach. I heard him grunt and then the asked, "What was that for?"

'The nerve of him! I am so going to kick his sorry donkey.'

I managed to shove his arm of me and I sat up. I quickly tightening the sash of my kimono, and then sat up. He sat up too and looked at me disapprovingly. That was the last straw, to think that he…ugh; I'm not even going to start.

I raised my hand and sent a slap to his face. I really was pissed at him, and when he turned back and looked at me, I noticed a trail of blood on the corner of his mouth. Ha, didn't think I hit him that hard.

He glared at me menacingly and snarled, "What the hell was that for!"

I glared right back at him and said, "Do you think I could ever forgive you!"

He looked at me funny, snorted, and then said, "You're mine, and you will be obedient."

I looked at him like he grew another head.

(Script)

Me: YOU STUPID, CRAZY, INSANE, SON A BISCUIT, DONKEY HEAD, CHEESING IDIOT! –Shoves Sasuke of the bed-

Sasuke: …

Me: Do you know how much pain I had to go through because of you! Do you know what happened to me! No you don't! If it wasn't for Sylis, I'd probably be dead by now! If you ever touch me again, I'll _let_ Sylis kill you!

Sasuke: Who the hell is Sylis? –Eyes narrowing-

Me: _Oh my god, he's jealous. Oh well, might as well piss him off._ Sylis is my boyfriend, so don't freaking touch me! I belong to him, not you!

Sasuke: -Growling out of anger-

Me: _Well now…he really does want me…_

Sasuke: You're mine, he can't have you…

Me: _Should I play with his head even more or…might as well._ Well too bad, he's already taken me. I'm no longer innocent. _Well…that's partially true._

Sasuke: -Eyes twitching- (A/N: Loll, that's just funny. XD)

(End of script)

I watched him get off the floor, and then he was gone. He just…disappeared. Well, that's what I thought until I felt myself pinned down on the bed. My arms were held above my head and it was tied by charka string. He leaned in and kissed me hard.

'I swear my lips are going to be bruised…'

He was forcing himself on me…

Sasuke started to untie my sash and began to pull of his pants. My eyes widened in realization of what he was going to do. I didn't want this. I closed my eyes, and whimpered. No, I didn't want this…not again.

He pushed himself into me, and I let a scream. It hurt…

I began to cry. I didn't want this, I never wanted this. He continued to force himself into me, and eventually he stopped. He pulled himself out of me, and then kissed me brutally. Then he said harshly, "You're mine, and no one else. If anyone stands in my way, I'll kill them. As for you my little one, if you disobey me again, your punishment will be much worse than this."

With that he walked out of the room. When I was sure he was gone, I took the sash to the kimono and retied it. Afterwards, I cried…I cried out of pain, out of hurt; I cried because I wanted Sylis to be here.

(…)

Sasuke's POV

How dare she! She belongs to me and only me. Her words were true. She was already taken. No matter, I would make her forget this Sylis in time.

I walked to the training grounds and trained for at least a few hours. I really wasn't training, I was to busy thinking of her body. Images played in my head. Her beneath me, begging and asking for more, her flushed face, everything about her was perfect, and she would soon be mine. No, she **is** mine.

'I will kill this Sylis.'

I walked back to my room where I found her sleeping. Her eyes were puffy.

'She was crying.'

She tossed and turned in her sleep. She muttered someone's name…

"Sylis…"

I growled. She was dreaming of that bastard.

(…)

**Dream**

**I was running. I had tears in my eyes. Who was I running from? **

**The rain was falling…**

**The thunder boomed…**

**Words echoed…**

"**I hate you…"**

**I didn't want to hear it.**

**I wanted to run from it all.**

**I wanted to die.**

**Someone save me, please.**

**I ran for so long. I turned a corner only to fall into a black abyss. I was falling and crying. No one was here. No one was going to save me. When I thought it was the end, someone caught me.**

**I looked into electric azure eyes. His blonde hair was plastered to his face. He was wet, and out of breath. Was he looking for me? Was he the one who saved me?**

"**Sylis…"**

**His name escaped my lips, and I found myself holding on to him for dear life. I didn't want to let go. He was my savior, my angel, my hope, my light. I needed him to live. He saved me when we were only thirteen. **

**He looked at me and wiped away my tears.**

"**Hey, Bibi…why you crying? I told you a long time ago, you too beautiful to have tears on your face."**

**I looked at him and buried my face in his chest, and cried even harder. He held me tight telling me everything was okay, and that he would protect me. **

"**Sylis…"**

**End of dream**

Bibi's POV

I shot out of the gasping for air. I reached up and touched my face. I found it wet from the tears. I hated crying. Ever since we created the Yin Yang and New Found Hope, I barely cried. Now that I wasn't with them, I felt so weak and alone.

I felt like I was being watched, but I didn't find anyone in the room. Then I finally noticed two things. One was, my weapons and outfit were in a chair on the other side of the room, and two was that the room had a sliding door that I was sure led outside.

I reached for the sash of my kimono and tightened it. I moved of the bed and walked over to my things. After rummaging through it I finally found my trusty knife that Jake got me for my 16th birthday.

I picked it up and walked to the sliding door. I opened it just a bit to see that it was night time at the moment. I walked outside and sat on the floor while looking at the moon. It was full and coincidentally, it was 11:00. I gave a small sigh, and looked to the moon. Well. I guess I should talk to the moon. I haven't done that in the longest time. In a way, the moon looked like my mom. Speaking of which, today was her birthday.

I smiled, if talking to the full moon was like talking to the god, maybe I could talk to my mom.

"Hey mom, how are you? Today's your 51st birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. You see mom, I've changed so much over the years. I used to be some little girl who didn't know a thing, now look at me. I'm the leader of a dark syndicate. Life's ironic isn't it? I really hope you, daddy, chi Giang, and Thi are all okay. I've had it really rough, but guess what? I've found good friends who took me in. Remember when you died? I was crying on the streets cause I didn't have anywhere to go, and then I met Sylis. He's a good kid. He took me in and his family welcomed me with open arms."

I found myself crying. I wanted my mom.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry I ran away when I was thirteen. I didn't know how much I was leaving behind. I wanted to go home. I really did. I'm so sorry…"

I hugged my knees and trembled. Tears fell from my face and I cried again. I looked to the moon and said, "Hey mommy, I'll sing you a song okay? I hope daddy and chi Giang and Thi can hear too."

"It's called 'My best friends' by 5 days ahead."

i'll try to live through this

please watch over me.

you were always there for me

when i needed a shoulder to cry on

childhood can be so cruel

thank god i had you

they say you should remember them the way they were

and never cry, but that's easier said than done

i tried but too many times i've seen people leave in a box

so i can't cry, i have to be strong

days go by i wish i could see you again

to lose a friend the world's so unfair

sometimes i think about what may have been

if that phone didn't ring

would people have wept over me

like they wept over you?

what would be of mom and dad

to lose their only son

would school even notice i was gone?

i am gone

Where are all my best friends?

they left me alone again

i have no one to turn to

struck down i never said good bye

i never said thank you

who needed love?

i had you

but now you've faded away

like the pictures i hang on my wall

i'll remember you

I looked at the clock again and it said, 11:10. I closed my eyes and counted down to 11:11 and made my wish.

"I wish could see my friends again. I want to live through this and laugh with them again. I want to make fun of Tanya for her funky hair color, I want to learn more stuff from Mika, I want to steal Jake's coffee every morning, I want to watch Tyler make funny faces through the web cam just to make me laugh, and mostly…I want to walk home with Sylis. I want to see him again. I want to lay in his bed with him and talk about stupid things. I want to sit on the roof with all my friends and do crazy things. I want to be with them. I want to be with my family."

I hugged my knees closer to me and cried. I cried for a really long time until I heard Kuro ask me,

_Do you love Sylis? You know like more than a friend?_

Of course I do! I love him like a brother.

**Oh, I see. So then, what would you give to see all your friends again?**

Anything and everything…do you guys have to ask? I love them so much.

_Go back to room and sleep little one. _

Ack, now you sound like Jake.

_I know…_

You're so weird.

**Go to sleep. **

Fine…god, and I thought I was the mistress.

**Well, we have to look out for your well-being don't we?**

I guess so, so…oh fine. I'll to sleep.

I got off the ground then stopped. In my hand I still held my knife.

_Are you going to start doing _that _again?_

Nope…I'm going to cut my hair?

**WHAT!**

I tuned out the idiots in my head, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and sliced it. My hair was now about six inches past my shoulders. My hair was the same length as it was when I was thirteen now. I smiled; I still thought short hair was better than long hair.

I stood up and walked back into the room. I put the knife back where I got it, and dug through some of the things I had. While digging through all my things, I found the following:

My revolver

64 bullets

3 grenades

6 knives

2 smoke bombs

4 sleeping gas thingies

My mask

My wallet with photographs in it

I looked at a random photo and held back a giggle. It was a picture of us when we were going to the first concert we had. We wore the stupidest things ever.

I was wearing a pair of torn up jeans, a skirt over it, a tank top, skater shoes, and a fluffy boa around my neck.

Tanya was wearing a toga, except she had pants on with a pair of biker shorts over the pants. She wore home slippers as shoes. Her toga shirt hung low and she was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt inside. Her hair was hilarious. Since she kept her hair boy short, she spiked it, and dyed it purple with silver and green streaks.

Jake…well he was wearing his hat like always; he was wearing girl pants, and a dress top. I was cracking up that time I saw him. He looked metro or something. He wasn't wearing and freaking shoes. He had on different colored socks. The one on his left foot was pink with purple polka dots and the one on his right had tellitubbies on it.

Sylis, well, he was wearing a muscle tee, a tie, and his pants were freaking hilarious. We had bought some iron on stuff and designed his jeans for him. There were pictures of Barney, the doll named Molly from the Big Comfy couch, Tellitubbies, Elmo, Big bird, and so many other hilarious things. He wore combat boots with it. To tell you the truth, I would have thought he was gay if it wasn't for the fact his sister said he was straight. I still don't believe him though.

Tyler…oh my god; he was actually wearing a dress. It was my old dress from when I went to homecoming with my old friends. He was wearing sweatpants under that and he put bows and little berets in his hair. He was wearing some shoes his mom owned.

Mika, well god dang, she was wearing a something that reminded me of Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde. Her shoes were some 5 inch stilettos or something. I can't believe she could even walk in those; much less dance in them.

All the good times we had came to mind. It was so funny. That first night was so much fun. I was glad I met these crazy people.

A smile graced my features as I thought of the time they all took me to a cliff and started singing a song called, 'Radio edit' by the Ataris. We were laughing so hard. Jake nearly fell off the cliff if it wasn't for his trusty hat. That and the fact that Tanya was hanging off the cliff with him trying to pull him up.

My first Christmas with them. There was a photo of me and Sylis under the mistletoe. They all shoved me and Sylis under there. Poor Sylis, his parent freaked when they came down the stairs and saw us. Tyler had taken the picture and gave it to me.

I got off the floor and walked to the bed. I sat down and flipped through all the photos. Thinking of all the times I had with them made me smile.

(…)

Sasuke's POV

I had been sitting in the shadows watching her the whole time. She had given herself a hair cut and I thought she looked like her old self again. When she walked to her stuff and pulled out a wallet, she started smiling. I used a jutsu that made myself invisible and walked over to her and looked over her shoulder.

A photo of her and a group of people; they were all dress ridiculously. When she looked at the next photo, it was a picture of a boy hanging of a cliff holding onto a girl's hand. They were laughing.

The next photo made me want to kill someone. A blonde haired boy and she were kissing. She smiled and got up. She walked over to the bed and sat there looking at the photos; smiling every time she turned to a different one.

(…)

Bibi's POV

When I finished looking at all the photos, I gave a small smile. We were crazy idiots. We were each others hopes. I won't let anyone take me from them. I thought about Sasuke…he said I was his. I had to make sure of something. I needed to 'talk' to him later. I still loved him, but I didn't want to be touched like _that_.

I looked at the most recent photo of us. It was us all dress in our Yin Yang outfits, but instead of looking deadly, we were grinning like idiots.

I lay down with the photo in hand and said out loud, "Together we stand, together we fall. We are the New Found Hope by day and the Yin Yang by night. We're friends forever."

I stood back up and put my wallet back in the pile of crap I called my own. I smiled as I lay back down. Then I noticed something. There was a shadow being cast. Was Sasuke in the room the whole time?

I stood up and walked over to him. I hugged him. He released the jutsu and stared at me. I put my head on his chest and said, "I didn't mean to sound so mean earlier, and about Sylis. He's not my lover. He's my big brother."

(Script)

Sasuke: what about that picture of you and him kissing?

Me: my so called friends shoved us under a mistletoe. His parents freaked out.

Sasuke: You said, he was your brother right? Then why are you not a virgin?

Me: …I really don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you everything in the morning. Stay with me tonight?

Sasuke: -Nods head- Why the sudden change in your mood towards me?

Me: I was thinking…I can be really moody so you'd better watch out.

(End of script)

I let go of him and grabbed his hand.

We walked to the bed and I lay down. He joined me and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him because, hey, it was kind of cold.

I smiled and said, "Please promise me something…"

"What?"

"Don't force yourself on me again. I'll explain tomorrow."

With that, I fell asleep feeling rather safe for some odd reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning

Chapter Six: What the cheese is going on!

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!

'Ugh, not another day at school.' I rolled over and hit the alarm and then sat up. Well I was going to until I fell off the bed with someone in tow. I heard a disgruntled noise and screamed.

"KYAH!"

Here I was, sitting on the floor, in my apartment, with _Sasuke_ on the floor next to me. What the hell was going on! Sasuke's eyes opened and looked me. He shot up and started looking around like he was all freaked out. Ha, it was kind of funny in a way. I never thought he would act like that.

"Where the hell are we?"

I was about to answer when my cell phone started ringing. (A/N: it was sitting next to the alarm clock) Sasuke was about to grab it when I swiped it up and flipped it open.

(Script)

Me: Hello?

Someone: BICHSON! OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO CALL YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL! I THOUGHT YOU DIED ON YOU MISSION OR SOMETHING! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME ALL THE OTHER BILLION TIMES I CALLED!

Me and Sasuke: …

Someone: Bichson? Be? Bibi? Anyone?

Bichson: Mika?

Mika: yeah…hey are you okay?

Bichson: Uhh…I'm just a bit tired. Hey what's today?

Mika: Thursday…oh my god did you go and get drunk and screw someone?

Bichson: ...You're on crack or something aren't you?

Mika: God no! I'm going to be a doctor! I can't be doing something illegal like that!

Bichson: Uh huh…and killing people isn't illegal?

Mika: Fucker…

Bichson: Um, you know what? I'll see you at school okay?

Mika: Oh, okay! See you later.

Bichson: See you.

(End of script)

I hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke who was looking at my bookcase. I let out a big sigh and got up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Don't touch anything."

He gave me a glare and asked again, "Where the hell are we?"

I sighed again and said, "In my world, in my apartment, and in my room."

I swear he nearly fainted. I gave another sigh, and thought,

'If I'm here, then what about Kuro and Shiro?'

_We're right here sweetheart._

Ugh, don't call me that.

**Why not? I think it's a cute pet name.**

Yea, **pet** name. I'm not your pet. Okay you know what? Just hush, I have to go to school.

I blocked them out again and walked to my closet. I turned to Sasuke and said, "You break anything and die. Just sit on the bed till I come out."

I grabbed a pair of blue faded jeans, a brown lacy tank top, and a white sweater. I walked over to my bathroom, shut the door, and made sure it was locked.

After my shower, I changed added eyeliner and lip gloss, tied my hair into a high pony tail, and then walked out of the room. Sasuke looked at me and said, "What the hell are you wearing?" He looked mad, like I was showing off for other people. I gave a tired sigh…I was doing that a lot again wasn't I?

"Sasuke, let me explain something…while here in my world, you can't let anyone see you okay? I don't care what you do, but you have to stay near me and stay hidden. When I get to school, there are a lot of trees, so sit in one till I get out. Just stay hidden. Got that?"

He gave a snort and then glared. I wanted to smack that dumb boy. Finally after glaring at each other, he gave up and said, "Fine."

I walked into my living room and Sasuke followed. I put on my skater shoes, grabbed my skateboard and school bag, and then turned to Sasuke. He gave a small nod and did some hand signs then disappeared.

I walked out the door and made sure he was behind me and then locked the door. I wasn't sure what he was doing while I skated to school, but at least he wasn't attracting attention.

When I got to school, I was tackled off my skateboard by Tanya.

"Bichson, I thought you were dead!"

I smiled and said, "You think I would get killed by those weaklings? No way man, I just got sick. Don't worry about it." I turned to Jake and said, "Hey man, where's my coffee?"

He gave a defeated sigh and handed me his coffee. After I downed it, I noticed Sylis looking at me with worry in his eyes. I turned to him and gave him a big hug. I giggled and said, "Worried about me? Don't worry I'm fine Sylis. Did you guys do any missions while I was gone?"

He gave a small nod and said, "Yeah, we finished the one you couldn't do." I frowned at the remembrance of that. "Evil bastards. They jumped me! Gosh darn them!" I smiled as he started laughing.

"That's better. No reason for you to worry if nothings wrong right?"

He smile and put me in a head lock.

"That's right brat." We laughed and hung at the entrance till the school bell rang.

(…)

"BASH THAT UGLY BITCH'S FACE IN BIBI!"

Just so you guys get it, at the current moment, I was in a fight with the school's biggest prep, Mandy. Oh, I just hated her stupid face! She started dissing me and then I got pissed, punched her, and now we were fighting. No one messes with me. I just wanted to throw some acid at her face.

Tanya was cheering me on and Mika was laughing her head off. She kept yelling a whole bunch of moves like right hook and left hook. I was about to send another blow to her face when she scratched my face. God damn her and her fake nails. I fell down on my back and she jumped on me and started to punch me.

I flipped our positions and started to beat her face in and then punched her right in the gut. I was about to hit her again when she pulled my hair and slapped me. I pulled back and she shoved me off her. Mandy got up again and lunged at me. I sent a kick at her leg and made her fall. We were about to go at it again, but someone yanked me off her. Sylis was holding me back while Tyler was holding Mandy's hands behind her back. I struggled to get free until I decide it was useless.

I stopped struggling and slacked. I glared at the bitch and she said, "Fucking watch your back whore."

I smirked and said, "Takes one to know one."

She yanked herself from Tyler's grip and walked off with her head held high like she won or something. I scoffed and looked at Sylis. He let me go and said, "You're bleeding." I reached up to my face and felt the blood that was coming off the scratches she gave me.

"God damn that bitch!"

I sighed and looked at my friends and said, "So…do we have any missions or anything for the next couple of days or what?" Jake looked at me and said, "Nah, we don't have anything. It's like a mini vacation, you know?" I grinned, threw my hands up , and screamed, "Hallelujah! Alright well, I need to head home. I got a bitch's load of homework to do, so later guys!"

I waved to them and skated off. After a little bit, I stopped my skateboard. I looked at the street and smiled. There were little kids playing around laughing. Then I noticed something. There was a little girl sitting off to the side crying, and all the other kids were teasing her. I skated over and said, "Hey! Leave her alone now…shoo!" The kids ran off and began to do other stuff.

I looked down at the little girl and smiled. She looked up and me and stared.

(Script)

Little girl: Why did you help me?

Bichson: Because I wanted too. Why are you crying sweetie?

Little girl: Because everyone is making fun of me because my big brother is in the hospital. They keep saying he's going to die, and they say that mommy will die too because she's sick. They tell me that my daddy will never come home because he doesn't love me.

Bichson: _My god, that poor kid…_Hey what's your name sweetie?

Little girl: Veronica…Veronica Cristo

Bichson: Well, Veronica, can I call you V?

Veronica: -Nods head-

Bichson: -Smile- Now then V listen to me. –Sits down next to the girl- You can't let anyone push you around like that okay? You should tell them that your brother is strong and he won't die. Besides honey, if your brother loves you…he won't leave you right? –Smile-

V: Uh huh…

Bichson: How old is your brother and what's his name?

V: His name is Joey and he's seventeen.

Bichson: Do you know what hospital he's staying at?

V: Yes…

Bichson: Okay V here's the plan. Tomorrow I want you to meet me here okay? At 2:45 because I get out of school at 2:30. I'm going to take you to visit your brother. We'll buy flowers for him okay? Then we'll stop buy the store and buy some food, flowers, and other stuff to make your mommy smile okay? I'll even cook something for her. Is that okay with you?

V: Yes! Thank you lady!

Bichson: My name's Bichson or you can just call me Bibi or Be. Okay?

V: Thank you Bibi.

(End of script)

Veronica smiled at me and hugged me around to waist. She looked like she was going to cry. I hugged her little frame and said, "Smile more okay sweet heart? It makes the other people around you happy." She nodded and said good bye to me as I skated off.

When I got home, I put my skateboard up and said, "Hey Sasuke, you can release the jutsu now." He materialized about a meter or two in front of me and said, "You're bleeding…"

I shrugged and said, "It's all good. I've had worse." I thought about the time I was hit by a bullet in my waist, I nearly died if it wasn't for my stubbornness. I took off my shoes and walked to the bathroom looking for the first aid kit.

When I was done cleaning the wound and applying medicine to it, I grabbed all my homework and said, "Good god, someone help me…"

There were at least 10 pages of Pre-calculus stuff, (A/N: She's in 11th grade right now) 8 pages of history, 4 of language arts, 7 of science, and a whole bunch of other crap. I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. He looked at all the work and said, "What the hell is all that shit?" I had to hold back a laugh because his face looked so funny. It literally looked like this o.0

I smiled and noticed how different he was treating me from earlier. I thought about returning the favor. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly and when I pulled back, I whispered, "Thanks…" I got up, went to my room, grabbed a pencil, walked to the kitchen, got two cups of water, and walked back to the couch. I handed Sasuke a cup and put mine on the table in front of the couch and got down to work. Sasuke was watching me the whole time.

The whole time that he was looking at me, I was talking to Kuro and Shiro for help. Hey, three minds are even better than one.

Even if two of those minds are stupid…

_Meany._

**She's so mean to us; I wonder why we haven't annoyed her to death yet.**

Because you guys love me, now help me with this history crap.

_**Three hours later…**_

Sasuke was asleep, Kuro and Shiro were brain dead, and I was finally finished. I stood up and stretched.

Thanks you two.

**Yeah, yeah…we've a whole lot of things through the millions of years, but this was the worse torture I've ever been through.**

_Same here bro…I'm so glad we never had school._

Idiots…

I decided to make some Japanese food for the night and I sat down looking at Sasuke. He didn't have that baby face anymore; his face was more mature and sexy. I laughed a bit and then grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing down a note.

When I was done, I put the note on the table, went to my room, grabbed a bag, and left the house.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Sasuke's POV

_Dear Sasuke,_

_There's dinner on the table okay? Don't leave the house while I'm gone. I left around 6:30, and I'll be home around 8:00 okay? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If I find out you left the house, I'll send you to hell, bring you back, kill you, and then repeat the process again. _

_Love,_

_Bichson_

_P.S. Break anything and I'll kill you._

I smirked and put the note down. It was just like when we were thirteen. She would make dinner, go out for a little, come home an hour late, get a scolding from me, argue back, and then we'd end up laughing about it because we forgot what the hell we were arguing about.

Same old same old.

I looked around her apartment for the first time and walked over to bookcase and pulled out a photo album.

Sitting down on the couch I began to look through all the pictures.

_**2 hours later….**_

She walked through the door an hour late like always. I stood up looking like I was going to scold her when I noticed she was soaking wet. I quirked a brow at her and was about to say something when she said, "I got caught in the sprinklers."

She dropped her bag on the floor and went to her room. I followed her watching the way she moved. She was shivering and sneezing. I couldn't help but smirked. She looked kind of sexy all wet like that.

I wanted to hold her, I wanted to make her mine, she was mine, and she will always be mine, mine and no one else's. She looked at me and asked, "What are you looking at?"

I smirked and strode over to her and enveloped her in a hug. I nuzzled her neck and said, "You." That one word got her to blush so red I would have that her face was a tomato. I pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"I have to ask you something…"

She looked at me and cocked her head to side. She still did that? She looked so adorable with that look on her face.

"What is it?"

I was about to asked her when her phone rang. She sighed and muttered a small sorry and rushed out the door to pick it up. I didn't follow though. I stayed in the exact spot. After awhile she came back in said, "We'll talk after I change."


	7. Chapter 7

Returning

Chapter Seven: Emotional scars

I sat in front of Sasuke watching him and he watched me right back. I had changed into a loose grey t-shirt and some loose cotton pants. I finally broke the silence. "Um…you wanted to talk to me about something?" He looked at me intently and then said, "I want you to explain why you aren't a virgin anymore."

I gave a sigh, and told him. After I was done, I stared at the floor. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He didn't know anything except for the fact that I was raped when I was fourteen. I hated it when people gave me pity. I got up to walk to my room when I was pulled down into a warm embrace. Sasuke buried his nose into my hair and whispered the words that stopped my heart.

"I'm sorry."

I wanted everything to stop and for the world to disappear. The Sasuke…is apologizing! I was about to say something else when all of a sudden, we heard a loud

_**THUMP!**_

A string of curse followed and Sasuke looked alert. For some odd reason, the voice sounded so familiar. I tried to place it as a picked up a baseball bat and walked to the room from which I heard it from. (A/N: She lives in a two room apartment and she lives alone. The other room is occasionally for guests that come.) Sasuke followed in suit with his blood limit activated. When I flung open the door I swear I could have died.

"NEJI!"

I stared dumbfounded at the Hyuuga boy that sat on the floor of the room. He _finally_ noticed Sasuke and immediately jumped into fighting position. The two prodigies glared at each other while I was trying to sort my thoughts out.

What in the seven layers of hell is going on!

_Well, apparently, Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha are standing in fighting position, ready to tear each other apart. They would, if only you weren't standing in between them._

It was a damn rhetorical question, you dumb fuck.

_Bitch…_

Asshole…

**-Sigh- You two are so vulgar.**

I sighed out loud which caught the attention of the two boys. I looked at the clock that was sitting on the wall. It read, 9:45. I looked to Neji then to Sasuke. Finally, I decide to move out of the way and get an Advil. I turned around and was about to walk away when a thought occurred to me.

I looked at the two guys in front of me and said menacingly, "Break anything and I'll cut off the one thing that makes you a guy."

Then I walked out and got me an Advil. When I walked into my living room, the two geniuses were sitting on the couches and glaring each other. I watched them and then went and sat on the recliner. Next to the recliner was a small table with a phone on it. I picked it up and dialed a number.

_RIING! RIING!_

"Hello?"

I smiled and perked up at the voice.

(Script)

Me: Jake?

Jake: Be?

Me: Yeah, um, can you do me a favor?

Jake: Yeah sure, what is it?

Me: Can you tell Mika that she can take tonight's mission? I'm in a bit of a predicament.

Jake: What kind of predicament?

Me: Oh, just homework. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl remember?

Jake: Yeah…one that needs to learn to buy her own coffee.

Me: Awww, you don't mean that do you? –Pouts- I thought you loved me.

Jake: …evil bitch…fine. I'll tell Mika.

Me: Thanks so much. Also, could you bring me some really strong coffee tomorrow? I'll need it.

Jake: Sure…oh, yeah. Before I forget, we have a concert tomorrow at 8, and since it's Friday, it'll be a long night, so wear something comfortable.

Me: Mhmm. Thanks honey. I'll remember that. Well got to go okay? Night, sweet dreams, and love you much kkz?

Jake: Alright…night to you too. Sweet dreams, and I love you too. Later Bibi.

(End of Script)

I hung up the phone and realized both guys were staring at me. I looked at them and finally said, "What?" When they didn't answer I sighed and got up. I looked at both of them and said, "Neji…Sasuke…you both can sleep in the guest room tonight. Sasuke, don't kill Neji. Neji that goes for you too. If I find anything broken or messed up, I'll kill you both." Strangely, I said all this with a perky smile.

In a way, I wanted both of them to go away because I wanted to turn up my music and just sit there. My neighbors were used to it. They didn't really mind because it was more of dance music. They actually liked it very much.

Then there was a soft knock at my door. I glared at the two boys and then walked to my door. When I opened it, there stood an old woman with a bag of something in her hands.

"Mrs. Simmons! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? I expected you to be asleep by now." Mrs. Simmons was one of my neighbors. She was a kind old lady who had lost her daughter and decided to stay in the apartment they shared. That's how she met me. She said that I was as beautiful as her daughter, and she spent a lot of time helping me when I needed it.

When I first moved here, I felt so lonely. I told Mrs. Simmons about losing my family and she stayed with me. She let me come over and she and I talked. She was so kind to me. When I had told her about the rape, she nearly fainted. She made sure to take good care of me even if Sylis was there too. She was like my second mother.

"Oh, hello dear, how are you? I didn't see you leave yesterday for school and I was afraid you had come down with something. I made you some of the apple cake you love so much. I'm sorry I can't do more for you dear. Maybe you should go see a doctor. You're looking paler than usual."

I smiled sweetly at her and gave her a warm hug. "Thank you for worrying about me. This is really sweet of you. I guess I'm just a little sick. Maybe I should sleep a little more. Thank you so much again." She handed me the cake and the said,

"Oh yes, dear…could you please come over sometime? I have something to give you." I gave a smile and nodded. She smiled back warmly and left. I shut the door behind me and walked into the living again, this time with apple pie in my hand. The guys looked at me and Sasuke asked, "Dear? You're sick?" Neji gave a glare to Sasuke and said, "You should go to sleep."

I sighed and then said, "I can do what ever the hell I want to do and I-" I was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. I put the cake on the counter and walked over to the table, and answered my cell.

(Script)

Me: Hello?

Someone: Bibi? You okay? It's not like you to turn down a mission.

Me: Oh hey Mika. I'm just not feeling well and my head hurts from all the homework that's still lying all over my floor.

Mika: Haha, laugh out loud babe. Maybe I should come over after the mission.

Me: Snap woman hell no. You need sleep just as much as me. After the mission, go home and go to sleep. That's an order.

Mika: Gosh you're so forceful. It kind of makes me horny. Come over here and bang me bitch.

Me: Geez, when you put it that way, maybe I should let you come over. Haha!

Mika: I like to be on top just so you remember.

Me: Sure babe. We'll go bang each other after the concert tomorrow.

Mika: Hell yeah bitch!

Me: Alright I got to go sleep now. Night.

Mika: Night.

(End of script)

_WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU FREAKING BISEXUAL?_

Geez man, we were just kidding around. We always do that. It's funny.

**According to you my dear, but just look at your 'boyfriends.'**

Huh?

I turned and looked at both Neji and Sasuke who both had red painted on their cheeks. I just busted out laughing. They looked at me and then glared at each other. I smiled at the sight. I kind of reminded me of the times Tyler and Sylis would kill each other just to spend the day with me.

I sighed and turned around towards my room then stopped. I walked over to Sasuke and kissed him softly on the lips and walked over to Neji and did the same. "Good night you guys. Try not to destroy my apartment okay?"

(…)

_BRIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

I muttered some kind of cuss word and hit my alarm. I shoved the blankets off and did my daily routine. I got out of the shower and put on a halter sport top that was pink and white, a pair of loosejeans, a bangle, a watch, earrings, eyeliner, lip gloss, and then let my hair flow freely. I grabbed a white sweater and tied it around my waist then walked out of my room.

When I came into the living room, I found a Hyuuga boy glaring at an Uchiha boy. When they turned and looked at me I sighed. It was going to be a long day. Then I suddenly remembered. Today I was going to spend the day with Veronica and meet her mom and brother. I stopped and ran back into my room grabbing my wallet. When I came back out, I decide I was going to be a lazy ass and call for a ride.

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Sylis' number.

(Script)

_RIING! RIING! RIING!_

Sylis: 'Sup Bibi, what's with the early call?

Me: Oh, well I don't feel like skating to school, so come pick me up?

Sylis: Sure, but you don't mind riding the motorcycle right? My brother took the car.

Me: Oh no it's all good. See you soon. Bye!

Sylis: Bye.

(End of script)

I looked at the two boys and said in a harsh tone, "You guys can't leave the apartment got it? If you do, you're making a damn death wish because this place is crawling with crazy _rabid_ fan girls. They'll be on you like flies on a lollipop. So stay inside or die by their hands. If not by them, then by me!" I saw them visibly flinch at the word fan girls. "I'll be home late, so don't you dare do anything stupid."

(…)

It was late night and I was walking home by myself. My concert was tiring and my time with Veronica was kind of sad. I never expect her mom to be that sick. I made her some home cooked soup which helped her a lot and I promised her that I would drop by every so often to cook for them. Her brother, Joey, was in a coma and Veronica just talked to him like he was awake and talking back. That led to tears and I comforted her.

Now I was walking home in the middle of the night on a Friday. If I had to guess, it was about 11:30 by now. I turned the street to see a cemetery. My heart began to hurt. I missed my family. I missed them so much. I admit I was wrong to say those things to them when I was younger, but why did god have to be so mean as to rip them away from me?

I stood in front of the cemetery gates for a long time. It had begun to rain and I still stood there. I was now soaked from head to toe. I still made no movement. Finally, I started to walk home thinking of all the times I had with my family. I was so stupid. I never realized how much I had.

When I got home it was around 1: 16 a.m. I looked around and found everything in place and not destroyed. I walked to my room and changed clothes. However, instead of going to bed, I grabbed a blanket and walked to the couch. I set up the fire place and lit it. The fire illuminated the dark room as I sat there staring at the beautiful fire. I eventually got up and made me some hot chocolate, but I just held it in my hands. I was a wrapped in the blanket, sitting on the couch, staring at a fire. I didn't know what the hell was wrong.

This feeling…it hurt me so much. I never thought about the pain much, but when I did…I cried so hard. I didn't cry though. I would never cry in the presence of people. I placed the cup on the table and walked to my stereo that was connected to my TV. I turned it on and waited for the music to start. It had been so long since I sang to myself. Just for me. For my ears and only for mine.

Na na, na nana na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same, oh

Na na,

Na nana na na

I didn't get around to kiss you,

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again,

I know that I can't,

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day, you, slipped away

Was the day I found

it won't be the same, ooh

I have had my wake up

Won't you wake up.

I keep asking why.

I can't take it

It wasn't fake.

It happened you passed by.

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day, you, slipped away

Was the day I found

it won't be the same,

No, the day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh

Na na, na nana na na

I miss you

The song died out and a new one replaced it.

When your only friends are hotel rooms

Hands are distant lullabies

If I could turn around I would tonight

These roads never seemed so long

Since your paper heart start beating leaving me suddenly alone

Will daybreak ever come?

Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?

Who's gonna drive you home?

I just want one more chance

To put my arms in fragile hands

I thought you said forever

Over and over

A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

These thoughts run through my head

Over and over

Complaints of violins become my only friends

August evenings

Bring solemn warnings

To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight

You never know what temporal days may bring

So laugh, love, live free and sing

When life is in discord

Praise ye the lord

Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?

Who's gonna drive you home?

I just want one more chance

To put my arms in fragile hands

I thought you said forever

Over and over

The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

These thoughts run through my head

Over and over

Complaints of violins become my only friends

I thought you said forever

Over and over

The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

These thoughts run through my head

Over and over

Complaints of violins become my only friends

I thought you said forever

Over and over

These thoughts run through my head

That was the finally strike. I broke down. I cried harder than I had ever cried before. I grabbed the pillow and cried into it. The tears kept falling and falling. They wouldn't stop. I wanted to be with them. I wanted my family right now. I cried until my tears stopped running. I looked at the fire and a new set of tears came from no where. I needed someone right now. I looked at the clock and it read, 4:31. I didn't want to wake them up, but I guess they wouldn't mind.

I put out the fires and wrapped myself in the blanket. Walking as quietly as possible I stood at the front of the guest room door that was closed. I didn't know what to do. Finally, I turned the knob slowly and ever so quietly. I poked my head in and saw that Neji and Sasuke were actually sleeping in the same bed. They were on opposite ends of the bed though. It was a big bed so it didn't matter.

I shut the door softly and walked over to them. They looked so sweet. Sasuke slept on the outside while Neji slept by the wall. I was about to touch Sasuke when I found that I couldn't move my arm. I looked down and saw a hand that was attached to an arm that was attached to a body that had a head with onyx eyes staring right at me. Sasuke sat up and looked at me concern.

"Bichson?" feeling movement in the bed Neji sat up and growled out, "What is it now Uchiha?" Neji's gaze landed on me. His brows furrowed in confusion as he asked, "Have you been crying?"

I smiled and touched Sasuke's arm. He let go and was about to get up when I pushed him down on the bed. I crawled over him and laid down in between Neji and him. Neji looked at me sighed. He laid back down and wrapped his arm around me knowing that I needed comfort. Sasuke rolled over on his side and wrapped his arm around me too. I smiled knowing I had two people for me. With that thought, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

YAY! Done, anyways, Neji loves her like a sister. NOTHING MORE! Any who…

**Lupinsiriusluva **– lmao! Do you know how much I enjoy reading your reviews? I really love you! xD

**Skite02** - Aww, I have such faithful reader:

**xoxMad-Issuesxox** – loll, I love your reviews.

**Serpent-vampfreak** – you were my first reviewer….I LOVE YOU:D


	8. Chapter 8

Returning

Chapter Eight: Dresses, Assassinations, and Midnight tears

**Dream**

**My heart hurts. I can't see. No one's here. Why is it so dark?**

"**Chi Son…"**

**Who is that? Why are they calling me? Why can't I see?**

"**I miss you Chi Son."**

**Why am I thinking of her now?**

"**Why did you leave me?"**

**Go away…**

"**I love you…"**

**Leave me alone…**

"**You said you love me too…"**

**You're not real…**

"**Why don't you come with me?"**

**Just go…**

"**We can go see mommy, daddy, and Chi Giang…"**

**My family…**

"**Let's go Chi Son. We can be a family again."**

**No…**

**Leave me alone…**

**I can't leave.**

**Please just go away…**

**I want to go, but I can't. I can't leave here. **

"**You hate us…"**

**No, that's not true.**

"**You left us. You didn't care."**

**I love you…**

**End of dream**

I shot up from the bed covered in sweat. My hand came to my face to find tears. Damn, why was I constantly thinking of my family? Even after three years, it still haunts me. I gave a sigh and found that the bed was empty. Sasuke were possibly somewhere and Neji, well I guess he was around here too.

I got up and looked at the clock. Ugh, 12:34. Way too early for me to get up. Then again, I had work so…Bleh. I exited the room and headed to the kitchen, not even glancing at the boys in the living room. I made me a cup of black coffee and walked out to the living.

When I got there, it took me a few minutes to actually register the fact that there weren't just two boys in my living room. There were **four**. Seconds ticked by, then it became minutes, and then dropped my poor coffee cup in shock.

'Damn and that was my favorite one too.' I stared in shock at the four people in my living room. I was completely silent after a while and then,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE! WHAT IS FUCKING GOING ON!"

Neji looked at me silently and a red headed boy glared at me for screaming.

I think I'm going to faint.

_Well now…this is a big turn of events._

No you think?

**Well now, let's see. We have Neji leaning against the wall, a Gaara holding his hand out and controlling his sand, a Sasuke trying to get out of the sands' grasp, and an Itachi looking coolly at a Sasuke. Now…what shall you do?**

Fuck this shit…

"I've got to be fucking dreaming." I walked backed into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. I came back out holding it menacingly in the air.

"Okay, I don't give a shit how the hell you all got here, but this is really pissing me off. There are only two damn rules in my house. One is, if you touch, break, or destroy anything...you'll find yourself without a dick. Two isdon't fuck with me. Got it?" I glared at the four boys in my house and smirked when their eyes widened at the site of the knife. I sighed and walked over to Gaara.

"Put Sasuke down…now. Sasuke, dear…you so as much move, I'll make sure you'll _never_ have kids. Itachi…just…don't even move. Neji…you're fine."

I put the knife on the coffee table and walked over to my phone that was near the recliner. I was going to kill someone soon. I have the biggest headache now. I hadn't even been awake for half an hour! I put the phone on speaker, dialed a number, and let it ring.

(Script)

_RIING! RIING!_

Some lady: Hello how may I help you?

Me: Fay…this is Bibi.

Fay: Bibi? Oh my god, where have you been? I've been doing all your paper work while you were gone.

Me: Yeah sure. I'll pay you back. I need another favor though. I'm going to be coming in late today okay? I need to talk to Joe right now though, so can you connect him?

Fay: Sure sweet heart. Wait a second.

_CLICK. RIING! RIING!_

Joe: Talk to me babe. Where have you been?

Me: I have a life outside of working for you, you know.

Joe: Uh huh. Well now, you've got a lot of hours to make up missy.

Me: Damn! Umm, Joe, that's what I needed to talk to you. Is there anything I can do to make it up?

Joe: Hmm…actually…we're having a corporate party tonight. It's at 8 till what ever time you want to leave. I know you're not the type to go to these types of parties, but if you go, I'll let all the hours you owe slip. However it's a formal party, so you'll have to wear a-

Me: Awe hell no bitch. I don't even own one! What makes you think I'll even agree t-

Joe: Unless you want to make up a lot of hours and be stuck in a room with paper work, I suggest you take up this offer honey.

Me: But…I don't even own a-

Joe: Buy one.

Me: How am I going to ge-

Joe: I'll send a limo to pick you up.

Me: What if I have-

Joe: Bring any guests you like.

Me: Asshole.

Joe: Love you too babe. Anything else?

Me: No…thanks for making my life a living hell.

Joe: No problem sweet heart.

_CLICK._

(End of script)

I glared at the phone in anger and let out a frustrated scream. This was really taking its toll on me. I was stuck in a house with four guys who barely say a damn word, three want to kill one, one doesn't trust the other, the other one is just a stuck up asshole, and the last is a psycho killer.

"Isn't life just a bitch?"

Itachi looked at me carefully and then quirked a brow. Before he could ask, I answered, "Yes, I'm that thirteen year old you kissed that one time. If you say a word, I throw the damn knife at you."

He glared at me and I glared back. Gaara looked at me and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. He remembered me too. Why am I stuck with all the people I kissed? Ugh, life fucking sucks.

My door bell rang. I sighed and got up. I glared at all of them and mouthed, "Touch anything and die." I never knew why I was so obsessed with keeping my things in good condition.

When I answered the door, I perked up immediately.

"Mrs. Simmons! Hello, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great dear. Could you come with me for a little bit? I just need to give you something."

I cocked my head to the side and said, "Sure, but first let me turn off my coffee maker." I ran back inside and went into the kitchen and flipped the switch. On the way out, I glared at them again and mouthed, "Stay put…or else."

I shut my door and walked next door with Mrs. Simmons. When she led me into her apartment, she took me to a room in the back which I remembered was her daughter's room.

She took me inside and began to dig through the closet. Finally she pulled out a box, and she handed it to me.

She smiled warmly and said, "This was Kyoko's. She loved these things in here. I'm pretty sure they'll fit you." I smiled and then thought, 'If this belonged to her daughter, why is she giving it to me?'

As if reading my mind, she smiled and said, "It shouldn't go to waste. It's very lovely and it should go to good use. Come dear, let's have some tea."

**At that very moment in Bichson's apartment…**

Sasuke: -Glaring at Itachi-

Gaara: -Wandering what the hell was going on-

Neji: -Sleeping against the wall-

Itachi: -Staring off into space-

**Back to our loveable Bibi and Mrs. Simmons**

"I had I lovely time talking to you dear. I hope you have fun tonight."

"Thanks Mrs. Simmons." I left her apartment and walked back to mine. When I opened the door, I found everything still in tact. When I got to the living room, I watched all of them for a few seconds and then sighed.

I swear…I could jump off a bridge right now.

_Now now…don't say things like that 'dear.'_

Fuck off you fucking fucker. I'm not in the mood for this fucking bullshit today.

**-Sigh- All the vulgarness.**

_Is that even a word?_

Not according to my Microsoft word thingy.

**Really? **

Yeah, anyways what to do with them…

I looked at the clock and it read, 2:15. I needed a break. I should go skateboarding.

(Script)

Me: You all can use henge right?

Itachi: …

Sasuke: No shit…

Neji: -Nod-

Gaara: -Nod-

Me: Okay then, all of you…use henge now. I don't care how you look, just look like a normal civilian though.

Dudes: -Does what she says in fear of having their dicks cut off-

Me: -Smiles- okay now, I'll be out in a second. You guys are coming with me. I can't leave you. You'll tear the place apart.

(End of script)

I walked back to my room and thought, 'Shit…how the hell are they going to go back to their world?'

I took a shower, changed, put on a beanie, added eyeliner, and smirked. My outfit looked nice. I had on a pair of black and pink skater shoes, a red tank top with a mesh shirt over it, black pants with slits, cuts, and chains hanging off everywhere. My beanie was red with the band name 'Skullz' on it. I grinned. I was a total bad bitch. I took a look at my cheek that still had scratch marks from my 'fight' with Mandy. Oh, that stupid hoe. I just wanted to bash her face in. I didn't bother to cover it up with make up.

When I walked into the room I was greeted with four stares and four really hot looking guys.

Itachi was a boy that looked no more than 18. He had black spiked hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a white polo and blue jeans.

Sasuke…hot damn, I think I was mentally drooling. He was a boy who looked 17, had his normal hair style and eyes, but was wearing a muscle tee and baggy jeans.

Gaara was kept his hair color and eyes, but his face and clothes were different. He was wearing a white wife beater, and black baggy shorts.

Neji, he kept his hair the same, but his eyes were now a hazel color. He was wearing a regular blue tee shirt and blue jeans.

They all kind of stared at me. I stared back. Then after a few minutes I finally sighed and asked, "Is there a problem with the way I look?" they all didn't answer but they did stop staring. I rolled my eyes and told them to follow me.

(…)

After I skated my ass off, met up with Mandy, cussed her out, beat the shit out of her, walked in the park, had ice cream, and went to see Veronica, I was on my way home with four guys in tow.

I walked along the rode while hold my skateboard. My cheek was somewhat red because Mandy slapped me pretty hard. When we got back to my apartment, the guys went and sat down while I looked at a clock. 7:00…I had to go get ready.

I walked to my room and took another shower, then came out with nothing but a towel on. I walked over to the box that I had gotten from Mrs. Simmons. I looked inside and nearly fainted. There was a gorgeous black dress in there. It was a halter top so it exposed my back. The front had a low v-cut so it made it look daring. The bottom part was flared out and barely ran past my knees. The dress was simple and it fitted me perfect. I dried my hair and let it cascade over my shoulders. I added light make up except for the fact that I covered my tattoos and my scratch. That was a lot of powder. The shoes were a pair of 1 ½ inch heels, but instead of straps it had lace that I tied around my leg up to my knees. There was a small box that had a pair of earrings that dangled. It was just a simple silver color. The necklace was much more exquisite. The chain was made of silver, and the pendent was in the shape of a star and made of sapphires. It was lovely. I smiled sweetly, simple but beautiful. Mrs. Simmons knew me well.

Before I walked back out to the living room, I opened my closet and reached for the suitcase that held all my weapons. I pulled out two holsters. I tied one to each of my thighs and slipped in a dangerous looking knife in each holster.

I put the suitcase back up and walked into the living, and again…I was greeted with stares. I finally decided after two seconds that I was taking them.

"Okay then, if you all would stop staring at me, I could explain something. You all have to use henge again, but dress more professional. You know, like suits. We're going to a corporate party, and none of you are to kill, threaten, or physically/emotional/mentally harm anyone got that? Also, stay close so I can make sure you guys don't cause any trouble."

While we waited for the limo, I got a phone call. I picked up the phone and said,

"Hello?"

(Script)

Someone: Bibi, you got a mission.

Me: Great Jake, but I can't. I have a corporate party I have to go to.

Jake: Pfft, actually, you're target is going to the party too.

Me: Great. Hold on real fast.

(I got up and walked over to the kitchen where I could have a more "private" conversation.)

Me: Okay, fill me in.

Jake: Hold up, let Tyler tell you.

Tyler: Bibi, this is dangerous mission. The man you're assigned to kill is known in for his taste in women. He always gets the women he wants, so be careful. His name is George Havana. He's 43 years old, not that strong, but he is really good with words. Be careful Bibi, this guy's good. When Tanya went to spy on him, she nearly got caught so…yeah. Assassinate him quick and don't draw any attention. Also, if you need a reason for killing him, he's been illegally selling and manufacturing drugs that kill people. Don't let him cut you or anything like that. Mika's out of town on another mission, so we can't take the chance. Complete your assignment quickly and efficiently.

Me: Okay…that's it right?

Tyler: Yeah, good luck Bibi, god knows you'll need it.

Me: Meany…

(End of script)

I hung up the phone and walked back to the room.

(…)

3rd POV

The glorious room was filled with dancing people. Some were already drunk, others were just "mingling", and Bichson was no where to be found. Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji were trying to escape the grasp of crazy _rabid_ fan girls at the moment without killing anyone due to Bichson's threat. Gaara was about to lose it and just kill all of them when a mental picture of her holding a butcher knife came to mind.

'That stupid girl…'

**With Bichson**

His hands ran across her body, touching and feeling every inch of her. A small moan escaped her lips. His thin lips formed a smirk as he whispered, "You like it?" Her reply came out as a squeak as he trailed his hands over her breasts.

While he was too busy touching her, her hand reached down towards her thigh and pulled out a knife. Slowly she raised it above his head and stabbed him. His blood fell across her uncovered chest. His heavy body fell as she kicked him off her. She smirked silently and said, "Mission accomplished."

Cleaning off the blood on her body, she looked over the dead man's body. "What a disgusting twit and his needs for sex."

She walked out of the room leaving no traces or clues, and went to find the guys.

(…)

Bichson's POV

By the time we got home, we were all exhausted and sleepy. I didn't know exactly what to do with the guys, so I plopped down on the recliner and thought. After releasing the jutsus the four boys sat down on the couches. Sasuke was glaring holes at Itachi, but he didn't make a move since I was twirling a knife in my hand. I couldn't help but smile. It was like having a family again. It was kind of nice. I remembered when my mother would lay with me and sing me to sleep.

I got up and went to my room and changed into a long loose white tee shirt and shorts. I brought out two extra blankets and two pillows, and I walked back out into the room and sat back on the recliner looking at them. Finally I said, "Okay, how the hell did all of you get here? I know Sasuke came with me, but you three…"

(Script)

Neji: …I really don't know what happened.

Gaara: -Nodded in agreement-

Itachi: …I don't know either.

Me: Well considering I don't know how to get you guys home, I don't know what to do basically. However, as long as you stay here in my house, you'll follow those two rules from earlier. Itachi, you'll sleep on the couch out here, and you too Gaara. Sasuke and Neji, you guys will sleep in the same room as last night. There are a few other absolute rules. Of course, I won't bring them up until it's necessary. Anyways, it's late, so good night.

(End of script)

I got up and walked over to the couch Itachi and Sasuke were on and kissed both of them on the cheek. Then walking over to Neji and Gaara, I did the same to them, and then walked over to my room and saying, "Good night, sleep tight."

After shutting my door, I sighed and lay on my bed. I stayed there for a while and then decided I couldn't sleep. I opened my window and started to crawl out. My room was on the top floor of the apartment complex and sometimes when I couldn't sleep I would climb onto the roof and just sit there.

When I got to the roof, I nearly fell off at the sight of Gaara. His sand caught me right before I slipped off. I looked at him as he set me down next to him. He sat there looking at the moon. After awhile, I finally decided that I would sing to him. Just a simple song.

_Oh here my voice_

_This is what happens_

_It was all my choice_

_Please forgive me_

_I never meant to leave you_

_But, I needed to be free_

_This is how we are_

_Just like fire and ice_

_I'll never be too far_

_Hold me close_

_Hold me tight_

_Keep me close to you heart_

_You told me that you loved me_

_You told me that you'd hold me_

_So why did you leave me?_

_Never forget what we were_

_You'll always be in my heart_

_And hopefully I'll be in yours…_

When I stopped singing, I looked over to Gaara. His expression was unreadable. Then I felt the unmistakable wetness of a tear. I reached over to him and pulled him into a small hug. He clung to me like a child clinging to his mother. His body was trembling and shaking. I didn't know what else to do. I let him cry on me. The whole time I was whispering things like, "Shh, its okay. I'm here for you," and "I'll be here, just like I promised when we were 13."

I don't know how long we stayed up there, but I eventually felt him move from my arms. His face was still a little wet from the tears that were shed, but I reached over and wiped them from his face. Before I pulled my hand away from his face, his hand grasped my wrist and pulled me into a close embrace. He pulled out of the hug and kissed my forehead whispering a small 'thank you.' He then stood up and disappeared. I was guessing he went back to the living room to sleep or what ever he did. I sat up there on the roof looking at the moon for some time until I decided to go to sleep.

I crawled down and slipped back into my room, and lay back down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I needed a break from all this.

---

YAY! Done with this chapter. Well after reading this over, I realized that this is going to be a loooong story. -.- Anyways, as long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. 

S2 bunny


	9. Chapter 9

Returning

Chapter Nine: In Loving memory of…

_BRIIINNNGGG!_

I reached over and turned of my alarm. It was really early. It was about 8 in the morning and I went to bed about four hours ago. God, this wasn't healthy, but today I had something important to do.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of clothes, and then went to take a shower. By the time I got out, it was about 8:18. I sighed, I smelt like lavender and chamomile. My hair had the natural sent of freesia. I thought the smell was really nice. Today, I dressed up a little different from usual. According to myself I said that I didn't own a single dress except for the one Mrs. Simmons gave me. I was lying. I owned one other dress, but I rarely wore it. It was a simple spaghetti strapped white dress. Nothing too complicated, but nothing to boring though. It ran about four inches past my knees and I had a pair of white sandals to go with it. I wore no make up for today and simply put my hair in a ponytail. I looked like a normal person. My tattoos had somehow disappeared. Though about two minutes later that instead of remarking me, Kuro and Shiro just used those tattoos. I didn't really mind though.

I walked into the kitchen around 8:50 and made breakfast for all of the guys and made me a cup of coffee. I didn't really eat in the morning. I rarely did anyways. I just usually had a cup of coffee. Besides, I wasn't really hungry. I looked over to a calendar and checked what today was.

'April 10…good, I didn't screw up the dates.'

_What's so special about today anyway?_

Today is someone's birthday.

**May I ask whose?**

Her name is Shelly. She **was**, a good friend of mine.

_What do you mean _was?

**Did you two stop being friends?**

No. She's dead.

…

…**I'm sorry that we brought it up.**

_Exactly how did you meet her and how old is she today?_

She was Sylis' little sister. Such an adorable little girl she was. Today is her seventh birthday. She was a big Naruto fan, so I was going to take the guys with me. She died a year ago exactly on this day. The irony of dying on your birthday…

_Sorry to hear this._

**Yes, you know…we can talk to the dead, or rather Kuro can. He is the god of death if you remember we told you this three years ago.**

Of course I remember. I also remember beating the living shit out of you for being an asshole.

…

_HA! I remember that. Dear brother, we must all learn and fear the wrath of women._

Mhmm…anyways, if you two are done talking to me. I'd like to go and wake up the boys.

**Go ahead, we'll just go back to sleep.**

So that's what you do when you're not to busy annoying the living hell out of me.

_Yup._

I sighed quietly and walked into the living room. Itachi was sleeping on the couch while Gaara was sleeping on the other couch. I smiled sweetly. They all looked so cute! Just like little kids. I walked over to Itachi and gently shook his shoulder. His dark eyes fluttered open to meet mine. After a few seconds a smile came to my face and I said, "Get up sleepy head. Breakfast is on the table." I walked over to Gaara and was about to touch him when the sand came up and cut my hand. I hissed and cursed the damned sand. I tried again and this time, the sand wrapped around my and was about to crush my wrist when I growled and said out loud, "Damn it you stupid sand, don't fucking mess with me!" All of a sudden the sand receded from my hand. I sighed and reached over back to Gaara again and shook his arm gently. "Gaara…wake up." I said in a sing song voice.

I heard him mumble something about the scent of blood and after a few seconds he bolted up. He looked at me and stared for a few seconds. His gaze traveled down to my hand where blood was still coming out. I looked at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just get up and wash your face. Bathroom's over there and then breakfast is on the table."

I got up and walked to the room where Neji and Sasuke were sleeping. I felt kiddy and I opened the door quietly. They were sleeping soundly and a small evil smile formed on my lips. I kicked off my sandals, ran, and jumped on the bed. I heard two 'oomph's' and I started laughing. Their eyes opened and stared at me. I grinned madly and said, "Up and at 'em you lazy bums. I don't need any Shikamaru's in my house. Go wash your faces and then go eat. Breakfast is on the table, and Sasuke, no killing Itachi no matter what or I'll kick your ass."

I hopped off the bed and slipped my shoes on. Back in the kitchen I was greeted with the sight of Itachi and Gaara eating my food. Smiling I walked over and refilled my coffee cup. Sasuke and Neji came out and sat down at the table. Sasuke, knowing what my cooking tasted like already started eating. Neji was a bit reluctant till I glared at him and said, "If you don't eat, I'll freaking tie you down and shove the food down your throat." After that he started eating. I jumped up on the counter and sat down whiling pulling out the phone. I dialed Sylis' number and waited for someone to pick up.

(Script)

_RIING! RII-_

Someone: Hello?

Me: Tanya?

Tanya: Bibi? Hey what's up?

Me: What the hell are you doing at Sylis' house?

Tanya: Uhh, I spent the night.

Me: Ya'll didn't…do anything did you?

Tanya: EW! BIBI! How could you even think me and Sylis would ever do that! Mika and Sylis doing it are at least a bit more believable! Now if it were Tyler you were taking about…Mhmm, I would have knocked him up any time of the day and any where.

Me: Eww, that's sick. I didn't need to know that sweetheart. Are you guys coming today?

Tanya: Yah, Sylis talked to everyone about it last night. Since you were on a mission you couldn't come. We're all going to meet up at Mika's house at 11, and head off from there.

Me: Hey, umm, do Sylis mind if I bring some other people?

Tanya: Doubt it. He's the type who loves to introduce his family to others so go ahead and bring them.

Me: Oh, okay, well then I'll see you guys at 11. Bye.

Tanya: Bye.

(End of script)

I hopped off the counter and looked at the guys who were all looking at me. I quirked a brow and asked, "Finish already?"

I was answered with small nods. I walked over and started to clear the table when they all stood and did it for me. After putting everything in the sink, they all went to the living room, and sat down waiting for a run down on what I was going to make them do today.

"Okay, well you guys have to use an invisibility jutsu today. Don't make yourselves noticeable okay? Just follow me."

I smiled to them and got up. I walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a Polaroid camera. I took a random shot of Sasuke and Itachi. I started to laugh when I saw their faces. They looked like this basically. 0.0 (A/N: lmao XD) I turned to Neji and Gaara and took their picture too. Gaara nearly sent his sand to kill the offending "light." Actually it was just the flash. The photos came out and I waited for them to cool. I laughed at the out comes. They looked so funny. I went and put the camera back up and pulled out a photo album. I walked over and plopped myself on the couch and flipped through the book looking for a place to put the pictures. I found two blank spaces next to a picture of me when I was 14. It was of me and Shelly. We were in the park eating ice cream and we ended up smearing ice cream all over our faces. In the picture, Shelly and I were hugging each other and we had ice cream all over our faces. I pulled off the plastic covering and stuck the pictures in. I smiled and set the photo album on the table so the guys could see. I giggled at their faces when they saw their pictures. Out of no where, Sasuke spoke up.

"Where was this?" He was pointing to a picture of Tanya, Mika, and I dressed up as cow girls. I stared at the picture for a little and then said, "Oh, my friends and I were in Dallas for the rodeo."

I ended up talking about my past of all the pictures to the guys till 10:45. Even Itachi found some of the pictures interesting. I never expected that all the guys would be so interested in my strange past.

(…)

I sat on the grass staring at the tombstone in remembrance. Sylis was silent the whole time. Everyone was quiet. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were doing something, but I couldn't see them, so I didn't know. I moved towards the grave and traced the letters softly.

In loving memory of

Shelly Jacobs

April 10th 2000 – April 10th 2006

Daughter, sister, and friend to all those around her.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. I held back the tears and tried the sound normal.

"Hey Shelly, how you been? It's me, Bichson. You remember me right? Sylis is here too. We all came to wish you happy seventh birthday. I didn't know what to get you, so I decide to sing you a song. We all wrote the song for you. We really miss you."

I cleared my throat and began to sing.

Summer move forward and stitch me the fabric of fall

Wrap life in the brilliance of death to humble us all

How sweet is the day

I'm craving a darkness

As I sit tucked away with my back to the wall

And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth

And the landscape of merry and desperate drought

How much longer dear angels

Let winter-light come

And spread your white sheets over my empty house

Summer move forward and leave your heat anchored in dust

Forgotten him, cheated him, painted illusions of lust

Now language escape, fugitive of forgiveness

Leaving as trace only circles of rust

And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth

And the landscape of merry and desperate drought

How much longer dear angels

Come break me with ice

Let the water of calm trickle over my doubts

Come let me drown

Angels no fire no salt on the plow

Carry me down

Bury me down

And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth

And the landscape of merry and desperate drought

Once I knew myself

And with knowing came love

I would know love again if I had faith enough

Too far is next spring and her jubilant shout

So angels, inside

Is the only way out

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I choked on a sob and Sylis wrapped his arms around me. Tanya held Tyler's hand while sniffling. Mika had her head buried in Jake's chest while she trembled. I turned and hugged Sylis back. I knew this would be hard, but I didn't expect us to cry.

_Flashback 3rd POV_

_The rain fell down, pounding on the objects of Earth. Gunshots and screams echoed in the alley ways of town. Seven figures ran in the rain. The youngest of the seven was a little girl. _

_She tripped and fell on the ground hurting her leg._

"_Big brother, I can't run anymore!" She cried. All of the figures stopped. The gunshots were closing. One of the other girls yelled, "Sylis grab your sister and run! Get the others out of here! I'll stall them as long as I can!"_

_Sylis growled and yelled back, "Why the hell would we leave you?" He picked up the little girl that had fallen and cradled her close trying to protect her from the rain. The little girl looked at the older girl and screamed, "Look out big sister!"_

_The girl turned around and jumped just in time to escape the shot aim at her. The little girl broke free of the boy's grasp and ran towards the older girl. "BIG SISTER! LOOK OUT!" _

_A shot was heard, blood splattered on the ground. The alley ways had fallen silent. The older girl looked down to the smaller girl's face._

"_It's okay big sister, I saved you. It really hurts though." Tears fell from the older girl's eyes._

"_Don't cry big sister. I saved you. My name is Shelly and I promised Sylis I would protect you, Bichson. I love you a lot big sissy, so please don't cry." _ _The little girl's body went limp and the rain cried along with the older girl._

_End of flashback_

Bichson sat there clinging to Sylis while crying her eyes out.

"I-it's my entire fault. She's dead because of me. I should have been more careful."

"Shh, Bibi, it's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Then whose fault is it! I can't stand it anymore. My family's gone, Shelly's gone, and so many people are leaving me. I don't want to go back there again."

"You never have to Bibi. You have me, Jake, Tyler, Tanya, and Mika. We'll never leave you."

I looked up and stared into his blue eyes. I could feel his warm arms around me. I knew I was foolish for asking, but I just need to hear it.

"Promise? Promise me that you and everyone will never leave me?"

My friends all came and we ended up in a big group hug. I felt the warmth of their love. Never would they leave me.

"Never will we leave you."

We stayed there for a long time until Mika pulled out and said, "I have to go to work. I'll see you guys later okay?" Jake stood up and said, "I'll take you there." With that the two left. Tyler and Tanya looked at each other and said, "We got to jet too." They smiled and left.

I sat there in Sylis' hold. I never felt like this. He was the big brother I never had. I loved him so much. Sylis pulled back and said, "Hey, I've got to head home okay? Don't be a stranger k? Mom and dad want to see you. See you around Bibi."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Don't look so down. You're smile is the light that chases away my darkness."

I snorted and said, "Cheesy bastard…" a smile escaped my lips. He grinned like an idiot and retorted, "Well at least I got you to smile."

I watched his retreating back and when I couldn't see him anymore I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I sighed and said, "You guys can release the jutsu now."

The four boys appeared behind the tombstone and looked at me carefully. Itachi stepped towards me and asked, "Exactly, who was this girl and how did she die?"

I stared at him in bewilderment. I didn't know what was more shocking. Itachi asking a question, saying a sentence more than ten words or him speaking first for a change. I continued to stare for about a few more seconds and then finally snapping out of my stupor I sputtered out, "She was Sylis' sister…"

"My other question." He said sternly. His gaze never left me. I heard Sasuke growl and Neji looked at the tombstone carefully. Gaara looked so uncomfortable around here. I sighed softly and said, "She died taking a bullet for me. She gave her life for mine."

Internally, I cursed myself for saying a little bit too much information. Externally, I threw Itachi an unexpected smile and said, "Come on, I want to go somewhere."

I stood up dusting off my dress and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He looked at me strangely but said nothing. I walked around the cemetery looking for something. After about 10 minutes of wandering I finally stopped. I stared down at the four graves with pain in my eyes. Sasuke's hand gently tightened around mine and asked, "Whose graves are these?"

A bitter smile formed on my lips as I said the words.

"My family's."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock at my words. Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji stared at the graves with blank expressions. If they were surprised, they didn't show it. I sat down in front of the first grave and said quietly,

"Hi Daddy."

I held back my tears of pain and started to say stuff in Vietnamese to the grave. When I turned to my mom's grave, I let a few tears spill. I never even said goodbye. I continued talking to the graves in Vietnamese, but when I reached the last grave, I broke down in tears. I started muttering things in English,

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Thi. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to leave you. I'm so sorry." I sobbed till I could feel a pounding headache come.

Finally I spoke a little bit louder.

"Ne, Gaara…"

He looked at me, but said nothing.

"When we were little, my little sister was obsessed with you. She'd use to say all these funny things about meeting you and marrying you. It was so funny. I used to be like that too, though I wasn't obsessed over you Gaara."

I looked over to Gaara with a smile. He swiftly turned his head in embarrassment.

'Was he blushing?'

I chuckled softly and stood. My eyes turned to the grave and said, "I love you." I turned my back and nearly fell back down. Itachi, Gaara, and Neji were surrounded by a light. I thought quickly and said, "Bye guys! Don't be strangers." I grinned as they disappeared.

I turned and met Sasuke's gaze. He looked at me funny and asked, "What the fuck was that?" I glared at him and smacked his head. He glared back at me rubbing his sore head and asked, "What the hell was that for?" I kicked him in the shin this time. He hissed in pain and glared at me.

"Don't be such a freaking potty mouth." I said in a sing song voice. He glared at me and then I said with amusement in my voice, "Don't fucking cuss because that shit isn't cool." I wished I had my Polaroid camera. His face was priceless. I started to crack up. Then suddenly, I ran and jumped on him. He caught me effortlessly and I hugged him. I closed my eyes and whispered, "You don't hate me anymore do you?"

He pulled back and asked, "What?" I sighed and started to explain. "Remember when we were thirteen? You found out that I kissed Itachi?"

He was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I don't hate you. I love you." The last part I almost didn't catch and I looked at him and asked, "Really? Do you really mean that?" He pulled me into another embrace and said, "Yes, I do."

We stayed for god knows how long and then finally I said, "Hey, we should head back home."

Just as those words left my mouth me and Sasuke were enveloped in a light and then, we disappeared.

---

Okay, well done with this chapter.  Anyways, I feel a writer's block coming up. I need some damn ideas! If you got any ideas for what's going to happen next, please leave a review. I don't know when I'll update. Plus I need to find someone to write a damn lemon. I so suck at writing those. Anyone got any suggestions? Anyways, love you all and thanks for reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 10

Returning

Chapter Ten: Tanya

Bichson's POV

"Bibi…."

Someone was calling my name…

"Hey, Be!"

There it was again.

"BIBI WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!"

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T FREAKIN' WAKE UP!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"WELL THEN, YOU STOP YELLING!"

"YOU STOP YELLING!"

"NO, YOU STOP IT!"

"YOU!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

_**2 hours later….**_

3rd POV

Somewhere very far from Konoha…

Near the boundaries of Suna…

Two girls lay on the floor and out of breath and still mumbling foul words at each other. After the girls stopped mumbling _very_ vulgar words to each other, the orange hair girl sat up and said, "Hey, Bibi, where the hell are we?" The black haired girl stared back at the orange haired girl and said, "Uhh, I, umm…"

"Bibi, seriously, where are we?"

Bichson's POV

I looked at Tanya and finally I sighed and I told her the whole story.

_**2 hours later…**_

Tanya looked at me funny, and then she asked, "You've got to be kidding right? You really expect me to believe you were thrown into an anime world where you met all the characters and now we're thrown back here? Moreover, you don't know how the hell to get home? You're going crazy Bibi. Maybe I hit you on the head way too hard. That's the world's most crack pot story I've ever heard."

She kept looking at me waiting for the real answer when her eyes widened and she screamed,

"**OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!"**

_Somewhere in Sound Village…_

"Sasuke-sama, did you hear something?"

"No, don't ask such stupid questions."

_Back to Bibi and Tanya…_

I gapped at Tanya and finally said, "OW! God woman! That really hurt!"

"Well this is just practically insane! GIVE ME PROOF WOMAN!"

I sighed again and was about to summon Kuro and Shiro when we were surrounded by ninjas. Tanya went rigid with shock and fear, and I stared. I didn't know what to do. Tanya was just a normal person who was a killer by night, but she didn't know anything that had to do with ninja. I didn't want her to get drawn into this mess I called my life.

The ninjas stared at us, I stared at them, and Tanya was just looking really disturbed. It was really quiet for a few seconds then…

"WHAT IN THE MOTHER FU-!"

I slammed my hand across her mouth and hissed, "Are you trying to make me deaf you crazy idiot?"

"Mmm fhh!"

"What?"

"MMM FHH!"

Right after Tanya mumbled whatever she mumbled, she stuck out her leg and landed a low kick to my leg and then I fell and she fell. After we landed on the ground the man behind had a kunai stuck in his forehead. I was gapping and Tanya bit my hand. I yelped and screamed, "What was that for?"

She glared at me then snarled out, "I COULDN'T BREATHE!"

My mouth formed a little 'o' and I let out a nervous laugh. The ninjas stared at us and then one gruffly said, "Come with us."

Tanya snorted and said, "Why should we follow dipshits like you?" She smirked as a frown marred his face. Then he replied hotly, "It would be in your best interest to follow us. Unless, that is, you would rather die out here."

Tanya gave a pout and said, "Fine, dick head."

So then, here we are, Tanya and me, walking in a scorching hot desert, me in a dress, Tanya in her green tank top and white shorts, following stupid ninjas leading us through hell. Wasn't this nice?

After about forever, we were led to a HUGE building and were seated in a room with a whole bunch of ninjas, who I figured out were Sand ninja. So I figured we were in Suna. What to do?

After entering the building Tanya and I were forced to wait in a big room. Finally some doors opened and a certain Kazekage came out.

Tanya stared in shock and disbelief. After a few minutes of staring, she fainted.

---

Well anyways, this is all I could think of. The idea of Tanya coming into the Naruto world was given to me by a certain reviewer.

Anyways, I've also started another story called, "Sing it"

My other story, "Ingredients to Your Living Hell" will be updated within the next week or two.

Right now, I still have a writer's block for this story and I'm still searching for a person to help write a lemon for me. -.- Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning

Chapter Eleven: The Jealousy Hidden Within

Tanya's POV

I stared at Bibi and then turned to the guy that had just walked in. There was no way in hell this could be right. A dude from an anime I used to watch standing right in front of me? No way could this be right.

I looked at both of them back and forth. I was about to say something when a POOF sound happened. I turned around and saw another guy. Bibi looked shocked.

"Sasuke?"

Eh! Holy hell this was so a dream. This isn't right. I stared back and forth between my friend and the men in the room. There was a lot of tension and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' BEJESUS SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL IS GOING ON?"

Bibi winced and the other two men looked unfazed. She looked at me and said, "Told you I wasn't lying."

"You've got to be kidding me Bibi. This is so not happening."

"This so _is_ happening."

And for the second time within an hour, I fainted.

Bichson's POV

I watched as Tanya fell to the floor with a _THUD_. I sweat dropped and said, "She's beyond shocked."

Sasuke looked at me and said, "You're coming with me."

Gaara glared at Sasuke and said, "No she isn't."

This turned into a glaring contest and I just fell over anime style.

"She isn't **going** any where with _you_."

"Well she isn't **staying** here with _you_."

And it went on like this for about and hour till Tanya woke up.

She stared, and stared, and stared. It was quiet for a few seconds and then she said, "Bibi, where's the door? I need some fresh air."

I pointed to the left and said, take the stairs all the way down and make a right."

She nodded and left, leaving me with the men who were glaring daggers at each other. This was going to take a while.

I sighed and said, "You know, maybe I could stay here and Sasuke can stay here too."

Gaara turned his glare on me and said, "There is no way in hell he's staying here. He is still a missing-nin and he led the attack on Konoha. Do you not remember? And he kidnapped you too."

I sweat dropped. This was getting us no where, and the glaring contest between the two protective males resumed.

**With Tanya**

Tanya's POV

I roamed the desert looking for something to do. It had been and hour and I was still trying to grasp the concept that I was in an anime world. This was so not happening. It seemed I was saying that a lot.

I turned the corner and heard a voice.

"Young girl…"

I looked around me and saw a woman with a crystal ball. A fortune teller? I didn't know they had fortune tellers here.

I walked over to her as she said, "Something troubles you mind dear. Tell me, is there something bothering you?"

I stared at the woman and said, "No nothing really."

She cackled and said, "Do not lie to me child. I see turmoil in your future. Things will happen. You hide a feeling from one that is closest to you. No, two of them…one doesn't not know of your hidden feelings and the other loves you dearly. Close friends perhaps?"

I stared at the woman and snorted, "Don't talk like you know me. What are you babbling about anyways?"

She looked at me through her gray eyes and said, "Your future holds chaos. Whether or not you know it or don't, your hidden feelings will tear you apart from your closest friend."

I glared at the old woman and stormed away. She didn't know what she was talking about. Hidden feelings? Yeah right, I was always honest with my friends. It had always been us. Sylis, Jake, Tyler, Bibi, Mika, and me; it was always us. We would never fight each other.

_That's what you think._

Huh? Who are you?

_I am you. The inner dark part of you that you hide away; I am the cruel and dark part of you._

What the hell are you talking about?

_You despise her don't you?_

Who are you talking about?

_Bichson…you hate her. You despise her. You hate her. You wish death upon her soul._

What the fuck! I would never! I love Bibi.

_Liar…I know all your dark and deepest feelings. She came in between you and Sylis._

What are you talking about?

_You love him don't you? You wanted to make him happy, but after _she_ came along, things changed. You _were_ his best friend. Now that girl has replaced you. She has replaced **us**._

Never! I have never thought and cruel thoughts about Bibi! Sure I _liked_ Sylis, but Bibi needs him! He can't help but worry for her. She's gone through so much!

_Are you sure? Maybe she staged it all. Maybe all she wanted was him. She hates you. She despises you. She never cared about you. It's best we destroy her now or she'll take _him_ away from you._

No, Sylis is Bibi's. Stop talking to me.

_Very well, but deep down…you know that I am right…_

The voice in my head faded away and I sighed. It was lying. Bibi loves me. She would never hate me.

----

Oh, cliff hanger here I guess. Does that fortune give ya'll any heads up about the drama that's going to happen soon? Foreshadowing? Anything? Haha, well it's blood, tears, and drama coming up next. I now have a big plot for this story. C: Enjoy, well sorry for the slow updates. I'm trying really hard. **I love all my reviewers!** You guys make me feel so special! Hehe, well laterz.

S2 bunny


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleh, okay…well there were questions and misunderstandings in the reviews I got, so being the perfectionist I am, I must point them out and fix them. By the way, it sucks ass to be a perfectionist. I do not recommend it.**

**Ashen Rose: Nope, the 'person' talking to Tanya was just her crazy sadistic cruel and maniacal inner self. -.- it's kind of like Sakura and her inner self. We'll all find out about dear Tanya soon. Actually, in this chapter and the next to be more exact.**

**Lupinsiriusluva: they're in Suna at the moment. That's also the place where our beloved Gaara lives. C: Well, I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I still have a semi-writer's block. Sadness. **

**Silverprincess0001: No, Tanya is actually going out with Tyler…I think. I'm not quite sure on that one, so basically, no Tanya won't be paired with Gaara. Don't worry; I'm trying to put in bits and pieces of Bibi and Sasuke. Trying is the key word though. **

Returning

Chapter Twelve: Fri**end**

Bichson's POV

It had been three days since Tanya and I came to Suna, and it's been hell for me. First off, Gaara and Sasuke are still trying to kill each other; stupid males and their testosterone battles. Secondly, Tanya's been acting really weird lately. She won't eat right and she's been avoiding me. I don't get it. What's going on with her?

I walked around the place thing where I now live for the moment because Gaara won't let me leave with Sasuke, and Sasuke won't leave without me. I was trying to find Tanya because I really needed to talk to her. I need to get her home.

I really wanted to know what was wrong with her. She's been so out of it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone. I fell back on my butt and stared up at Sasuke. I blinked a couple of times before my brain started working again.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He stared me down.

"Hn…"

'Stupid idiot and his hn's.' I thought bitterly. Seriously, what was up with him and the hn's? I frowned and said, "Well, fine. Be like that." I got up and turned around to walk away.

About a second, maybe less, later I found myself with my back against the wall and Sasuke kissing me.

It was sweet, soft, and he tasted like candy? Weird, I didn't know he ate candy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck and gasped softly when he nipped my lower lip. By doing so, I allowed him access to my mouth.

It felt so…warm, to be this close to him. It felt good. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be with him.

He pulled away to let me catch my breath and stared me. My cheeks were flushed. He bent down and nuzzled his head against my neck.

"You taste like strawberries."

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What?"

I felt him trail small kisses on my neck going upwards towards my ear.

"I said you taste like strawberries."

He softly bit my earlobe and pulled me closer if that was even possible.

I blushed when I felt his hand slip up my shirt.

"Sasuke, no. Not here."

I felt him frown against my neck and then he pulled away. He smirked at my flushed face and then said, "See you around."

Then walked away.

I stood in the exact same spot for a _really_ long time. Kankuro even walked by and tried to snap me out of my stupor, but he gave up after a while. Strange how Sasuke always had this effect on me. Then I finally remembered why I was out in the first place. I went outside and looked for Tanya.

_**3 hours later…**_

I collapsed on the sandy ground in pure misery and exhaustion. I was sweating profusely and I had a bruise on my leg because I ran into this huge rock. Don't ask how the hell I do that, I run into walls, doors, windows, people, and a whole bunch of other things. I'm just weird like that. Anyways, I lay on the ground for about ten minutes till I heard the angels sing.

"Bibi, what the hell are you doing lying in the sand outside in this freakin' heat?"

I jumped up and tackled the poor girl to the floor.

"TANYA! I was looking all over this god forsaken place for you! Oh my god, do you know how much I miss you! It's like the angels are singing hallelujah!"

"Bibi…ca-can't…b-b-bre—breath!"

"AH! Sorry! Oh I was just so worried about you! I thought you got eaten by something or even worse, I thought you were starving to death out here in this god forsaken heat! OH MY LITTLE DEAR!"

I started wailing all over her and caused a huge scene; everyone that walked by stopped and stared at us like we were some kind of maniacs.

I started cackling as Tanya sweat dropped. After a while, Tanya and I made our way out to the outskirts of the outer part of the village that was out in the middle of no where that was sitting all the way out here in this sand that was so out of this world. Wow, that was a mouth full.

So, yeah, me and Tanya, out here sitting on the sand when it was getting dark, this was creepy. Anyways, Tanya and I sat there talking about random things that varied from boys, clothes, ice cream, noodles, cookies, underwear, tampons, pens, paper, teachers, school, grades, coffee, smoothies, Jake's cooking (which you should never eat unless you have a death wish), boyfriends, moms, dads, flowers, guitars, singing, dancing, the rain, thunder, dogs, Gaara and Sasuke, testosterone, estrogen, sex, condoms, babies, marriage, happily after fairy tales, kissing, dicks, boobs, water, pools, swimsuits, backstreet boys, wannabes, posers, preps, fighting styles, dancing, coke, drugs, smoking, guns, beds, gay computers, ex-boyfriends, and then…it led to Sylis.

"Umm, Bibi, do you like Sylis? You know, like…love him?"

"Eh? You mean a boyfriend girlfriend relationship?"

"Yeah, like that."

I laughed at her and then smiled, "Why do you have a crush on him?"

Then Tanya turned around stuttering. "N-n-no! What gave you that stupid idea?"

I smiled and pointed out, "You're blushing and you're stuttering."

She snorted and mumbled something under her breath, "Well, do you like him like that?"

I smiled at her and answered sweetly, "Never…he's too much of a brother to me."

"Really?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you T?"

She went silent and then asked, "Do you hate me?"

I gapped at her for a second and then freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL! Where the freak did that come from! How can you even ask me that with a straight face! You're so weird!"

After a few seconds of screaming and freaking her out I stopped and then said tenderly, "Of course I don't!"

I said it with a smile and then we just busted out laughing.

_Tanya's POV_

I watched Bibi laughed like a complete idiot. She was so weird sometimes. That girl was just so mental. She was just crazy.

"I should never give you sugar."

"Hell no you shouldn't! Not unless you want me on a killing spree."

"You're crazy."

"No, just unbalanced."

I laughed with her. Then suddenly I heard the voice in my head.

_She lies…_

What?

_She wants you dead. She doesn't care. Kill her…kill her…KILL HER!_

"NO!"

Bibi stopped her ranting and looked at me.

"What?"

She cocked her head to the side and asked the question.

I looked at Bibi and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking. Sorry…"

Bibi and I sat there in silence each caught up in our own thoughts.

_She'll kill you. Don't forget it was her that stole _him _from you. Why not steal her lover from her?_

No, I couldn't. Bibi is happy and that's a good thing.

_Make her suffer like she made us suffer! _

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Bichson. She was just staring at her feet.

"Ne, Bichson…I'm going to head back."

She gave me a nod and then I walked off. When I got back to where we were staying, there was Bichson's boyfriend sitting at the door waiting for her. Sylis used to do that for me, but that was before Bibi came. He used to smile at me and only at me, but that was before her.

He used to hug me, he used to care, he used to love me, he used to…

Before her…

I walked straight up to him and stared him in the eyes. His black eyes stared back coldly and asked, "Where is she?"

I shrugged carelessly and seductively asked, "Wouldn't you rather be with me?"

I saw Bibi round the corner and that's when I made my move.

I kissed him.

I kissed the man she loved, just like she kissed the man I loved and still love.

I made it look like he was the one kissing me. I ran my finger through his hair, I touched him, I held him.

'Revenge is a bitch…'

When I pulled back, Bibi stood there watching us. She looked…

Broken.

Just like I was.

She took a step towards me and asked softly, "Tanya, what are you doing?"

She reached her hand out only for me to slap it away.

I walked away from her. I walked away from her and our friendship.

I turned back and stared at her.

"Revenge is a bitch."

She looked at me like I stabbed her. Good…

"Why? What did I do?"

She looked hurt, she was crying. Great…

I answered her coldly.

"Because, you took Sylis from me, and now…I'll take away what you love most."

She fell to the floor and stared at me with blank eyes.

"I don't understand…"

She whispered softly. Her lover stood up and made a move towards her.

"Stay away!" she yelled.

She stared at me again like I ripped apart her soul.

"Tanya…why? After all we've been through! We're supposed to be friends forever! It's just us! The Yin Yang! We're supposed to stand together!"

I laughed bitterly and glared at her.

"Friend? Didn't you ever notice how it's spelled? You first get f-r-I and then you get…**_end_**. That's life for you."

I turned my back to her and started to walk away.

"Tanya, wait…please. No please, don't leave me…"

I kept walking. This was it, there was no turning back.

"We're enemies now Bibi. Not friends, not acquaintances…**enemies**."

----

Aww, it hurt me to write this! Anyways, I have a big news flash for everyone!

DUE TO MY DISLIKING, I WILL BE DELETING MY STORY, "SING IT." WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT. ANYWAYS, I SHALL PUT UP THE STORY 'MERCENARY'S LIFE' SOON AND I'M WORKING ON A NEW FANFIC.

**THIS STORY WILL BE PUT ON HOLD FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO! REPEAT, I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY FOR A WEEK OR TWO!**

Thank you, please read and review. C:

S2 bunny


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! The uber long awaited arrival of the next chapter. Forgive me! Okay yeah, it was on hold for way more than a week. I'm really sorry so here you go! C: There's only about a few chapters left. Maybe three, and I'll be trying to update them all very soon!

Returning

Chapter Thirteen: War

_Tanya's POV_

I ran, I ran so fast and far. I needed to get away. Why did it hurt so much now? I kept running until I collapsed in front of a huge place. Then I noticed a pair of feet. I blinked and looked up.

My eyes met a handsome young boy. He looked about twenty, had dark brown hair, and black eyes. He was so handsome. His eyes were defined and sharp, high cheek bones, and a tan complexion; muscles that seemed to show through his clothes, and strong calloused hands.

I looked at him and he looked at me, then he broke the silence. "Are you alright young miss?"

I frowned, "I have a name you know."

He laughed. Why? Maybe he was crazy. Then he looked back at me and grinned.

"Why forgive me madam, but I am pretty sure this is the first time I've met you and I do not know your name because you have yet to tell me."

I blinked, he was right. "Tanya…"

He smiled and said, "Well, Miss Tanya, I am Hotori, heir to the Wind Country."

I smiled back and took his hand that he extend and followed him.

_**The Real World**_

"Oh my flippin' god, where are Tanya and Bibi? I mean, it's almost four days!" yelled a certain pissed off Mika.

Sylis, Jake, Mika, and Tyler all stood in a mini circle at the park. Jake sighed and was about to answer her when all of a sudden a uberly bright light surrounded all them and then

WHOOSH!

_**Suna, Bibi's Room**_

_Bichson's POV_

I was so tired. My eyes were puffy and my head hurt so much. After Tanya ran off, I had just sat there on the ground trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sasuke had walked towards me and held me in his arms. That's when I broke down crying. I didn't know it hurt so much. I wanted more than anything to talk to her again.

Now I was in my bed with Sasuke and we were just sitting here. Sasuke was being unusually patient with me and had said nothing since he had witnessed what had transpired between me and Tanya.

Suddenly, a bright light consumed the room and I jumped back while Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"Fuck! Get off me Mika!"

"Ouch! That's my toe!"

"Mika, have you gained some weight?"

_SMACK!_

When the light diminished, I saw Jake, Tyler, Sylis, and Mika all on the floor in a heap. I blinked, they blinked, and we all blinked.

"Bichson?"

They all kind of screamed it at once and then suddenly I found myself on the floor covered by my friends. Sasuke "Hn…" in the corner, and then snorted when yanked me from the floor and hugged me.

"Bichson! What happened to you? I was so worried! We searched for you all over the place!"

Sylis stopped for two seconds and the said, "Where the hell are we?"

_**With Tanya**_

_Tanya's POV_

I walked around the palace with Hotori. He was so sweet. After awhile, he took me to a room and said, "There's someone I want you to meet."

He opened the door and led inside. I looked around and my eyes widened in shock as I laid eyes on the fortune teller woman from Sand.

I gasped and pointed a finger at her. "It's you! You're the one who told me all that stuff!"

The old woman smiled and said, "My dear, please…use my name, Kaori."

She closed her eyes and muttered something and then a cloud of smoke enveloped the old lady and where the old woman used to be was a beautiful young woman.

Her pale complexion contrasted with her long black hair and brown eyes. Her deep blood red lips curved into a smile.

"My dear, I want to help you. I am a goddess. Long ago I should have been given the title of The Goddess of Death. However, my foolish older brother, Kuro was given that title. Now dear, my brother is in the service of your…ex-best friend. My other older brother, Shiro, is with her too. You see dear, I'll help you get your revenge if you help me get my revenge."

I didn't understand most of what she meant, but if I could get my revenge on Bichson, then I was fine with it.

I smiled evilly and nodded. This was the beginning of the end for Bichson.

_**With Bichson**_

Everything was now explained to everyone. Gaara was supervising, Sasuke was standing in a corner, and the remaining Yin Yang members were in shock. Tyler was first to speak up.

"So Tanya's gone crazy? Why I mean…sure she liked Sylis, but then…"

Tyler just stopped. It was just pointless. Never had there been such a fight that would tear apart their group; everything was falling apart.

_**One Month Later…**_

_Bichson's POV_

I lay in bed with Sasuke, who was sleeping, and thought. I had been here with my dorky crew for more than a month. Strangely, everything was just not as it was. Tanya wasn't here…

I sat up and made a move to get out of bed when Sasuke pulled me back down and held me there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I smile. Sasuke was always there for me and just last night…

He told me he loves me.

I cuddled closer to him and said, "No where…"

He crawled on top of me and began to kiss when the door opened and Jake was there. Silence consumed us and then…

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES! I'M BLIND!" I sweat dropped at Jake's much exaggerated response.

I sighed and then stopped when I felt something creepy. Jake stopped screaming mindlessly also because I think he felt it too. Sasuke had pulled out a kunai and I heard Kuro.

_No freaking way._

Huh?

**It can't be! She's not supposed to be here!**

Who?

_She should be bound to hell…_

WHO!

**Oh, our younger sister, Kaori.**

You have a younger sister?

_Indeed. Do you remember way back when you first found Shiro?_

Uh huh…

**I was all battered up because Kaori and I were trying to kill each other.**

…Crazy bitches…

_Yeah…_

Then we all heard a voice echo through the entire building,

"My dear brothers, it is I, Kaori. Now you must be wandering why I'm here. I challenge you dear Kuro to a war for the position of your title. Besides, if you don't comply, you mistress' little friend will pay you all a friendly little visit."

I snorted and said, "Fuck off hoe."

"Hehe, little girl, do you think you can oppose me? I am the one who has led your friend here. She is with me now, watching you, waiting for you to come, so she can kill you. The darkness in her heart is so black, so beautiful…" the voice of Kaori said.

Ugh, I wanted to bash her face in.

Then I heard Kuro speak…out loud. I turned around to see Kuro and Shiro in their "human" forms.

"Don't be so selfish Kaori. I received my title rightfully and you can't do anything about it."

Her voice rang with laughter, "I can kill you dear brother."

Silence held out.

"Meet me at Heaven's Cross in one week. If you do not show, I shall cause unimaginable chaos across this land."

Sasuke butted in. "You are the one who hurt Bichson?"

"Oh my, so you're little Sasuke; quite the catch I see." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

Then she directed her attention back to Kuro. "One week dear brother…"

---

WAY! Okay everyone, I'll try and update soon and finish this story. C: thanks for all your support everyone. This story will be over soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: To Heaven's Cross

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. My voice was hitched and I wanted to scream. However all I could do was listen. She was polluting my mind. I don't understand; part of me wants to speak to her and the other part wanted to kill her.

I was confused. I watched as the image of Bichson and the others faded away. My eyes turned to Kaori and asked, "Why wait one week? Can't we just attack them now and just kill them all?"

Kaori turned around and smiled. Then she answered me, "Why that's because in one week my powers of darkness shall be at their highest peak, and this way, we can make them suffer."

She was evil, I could tell. Her heart was probably as black as mine. I didn't know what to do.

I was left alone with Hotori. He turned to me and smiled. "I'll take you to your room Tanya-koi."

I blushed immediately at his nickname for me and answered, "Don't call me that." I heard him chuckle and he retorted, "What if I want to? I think you look so cute when you're blushing." I looked up at him to snap back only to meet his lips in a kiss.

I was caught off guard so I didn't know what to do. His kiss was sweet and intoxicating, but I knew it was poison.

After a while he stopped with the kissing and took me to my room and kissed my hand good night. Then he left. I didn't know what to do, what to think, or what to say.

I slipped into some clothes that had been on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Dream_

_A little girl the age of five sat on a swing while a boy pushed her forward. Their laughter rang through out the backyard. _

_The little boy smiled and asked, "Tanya, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_The little girl looked at the little boy and said, "I don't know. I just want to be with you Sylis!" With that said the Tanya jumped off the swing and ran to hug Sylis. _

_Sylis held Tanya in his arms and said, "I love you Tanya," then asked a very surprising question, "Will you marry me when we grow up?"_

_Tanya looked up and him and grinned, "Of course!"_

_End of Dream_

_**In Suna**_

Sylis paced back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He was confused, he was hurt, he was devastated, but most of all…he was heartbroken.

Tanya may not have known it, but he loved her very much and he still wanted to marry her.

His eyes turned to the two gods who were arguing with his best friend, Bichson. He didn't know how Tanya just assumed that he was in love nor had any kind of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with her, but he just wanted this to all stop. He did realize that ever since he met Bibi that he had stopped spending time with Tanya because he was so preoccupied with taking care of Bichson.

His head really hurt from all this thinking. 'Where's an Advil when you need one?'

He sighed and wondered what Tanya was doing right now. He began to worry about her. There was something the others didn't know about Tanya; something Tanya didn't even know herself, but he knew.

"Guys, I have something to tell ya'll."

Everyone looked at him and walked over. Mika asked, "What's the matter man?" Sylis sighed and said, "There's something important I should have told you guys, and I should have told Tanya when I first learned this."

Bibi was in the arms of that guy, Sasuke. He didn't really approve of his best friend going out with this psycho hell bent on revenge or anything, but if he made her happy then he was okay with it.

Jake was watching me intently and his eyes were filled with pain. Jake was practically Tanya's brother. He loved her a lot.

Tyler was heartbroken as well. He loved Tanya like no else did. It was a strange relationship between the two of them.

Mika looked like she was going to break down and cry. She always was the one with weak emotions. She could never not cry when something sad happened.

I sighed and looked to everyone. "When I was little, I hung around with Tanya a lot and one day, I began to notice things. Every now and then, she would space off and then she would come up to me and ask me weird things. One day I was at the doctor's office for a check up and I asked the doctor if there was some kind of sickness like that, and the doctor answer me this, 'There is only one kind of sickness that pertains to the kind of symptoms you have described to me and that is schizophrenia. It is a mental illness where you hear things that people can't hear and you think there is another voice in your heard.'"

"So Tanya is a schizoid?" Jake asked a little bit confused.

Bibi spoke up, "You mean you knew this whole time and you never told her or us? I mean you could have told her and we probably wouldn't even be in this predicament! She could have been helped!" She tore herself from Sasuke's grasp and stormed up to Sylis yelling things.

Jake, Mika, and Tyler watched as their best friends got into an argument over this and yell back and forth at each other. Mika didn't know what to do and just started crying. Jake helped his girlfriend by holding her. That was all he could do anyways.

"Well I didn't know what to do!"

Bibi glared at him and yelled back, "You could have told someone! When one of your friends are mentally ill like that, you don't just keep it a secret!"

Sylis was shocked at what she said and retorted, "Well it's not like you would have known what to do! I mean look at you, you've kept secrets between us like this damned situation and never once did you ever to think to tell us about all this shit!"

"Don't go turning things on me! This is about Tanya and you! You didn't do shit after you found out about her sickness! I bet you the damn doctor asked you if you knew anyone with that type of illness and you said no!"

"What the hell would you know Bichson! You know what, I just wish we never met you! At least then Tanya would still be here!"

Bichson stopped. She looked at him with pain. Jake stared at his best friend and then turned to Bibi. Mika stared in shock at the scene and began to sob even more. Tyler was in total shock. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he reached for Bichson only to have his hand brushed away. Sylis' eyes widened after he realized what he had just said. "No Bibi, I didn't mean it like that."

Tears pricked at her eyes and then she said, "Sure you didn't. Maybe you're right, if you'd had never met me, you would still have Tanya, you guys would probably be talking about marrying each other right now instead of being here and arguing with me. You would probably still have Shelly if you had never met me. You would have been better fucking off!"

With that said, Bichson ran from the room and out the door of the Kazekage's office. Even with the voices of her friends calling out to her she just kept running till she was out on the streets and even then she didn't stop. She kept on running.

Back inside the Kazekage's office, Sylis was torn apart. He didn't mean what he said, it had just come out. Mika broke away from Jake and walked over to Sylis and slapped him right in the face. Her tears ran down like a river, "How could you have said that! What's wrong with you Sylis! How could you have said those things! Maybe she didn't tell us because she was trying to forget about it! Didn't you know that people who used to cut themselves would rather forget about it than have it constantly reminded?"

Mika walked out of the room crying. Jake looked at his best friend and shook his head and ran after his girlfriend. Tyler stared and at his friend and said, "You know, she really loves you too."

Sylis looked up and asked, "Who? Bibi or Tanya?"

"Bibi…you saved her didn't you? You so called 'delivered her from the darkness' and helped her. I was talking to her once and she told me things."

_Flashback_

_Bichson sat in her chair at Tyler's house while he made some hot chocolate for them. When he walked back over, he asked her, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_Bibi looked up at him and said, "It's about Sylis…"_

_Tyler looked at her and said, "Is he doing something to hurt you? Cause if he is, I'll beat him into a bloody pulp."_

_She smiled at him. 'Thank you Tyler…' she thought. "No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you. I was a cutter."_

_Tyler dropped his cup and it shatter on the floor._

_He stared at her in distress, "What!"_

_Tyler grabbed her arms and lifted her sleeves up to see scars. He looked so sad, "Why would you do this to yourself Bi? Aren't you happy with us? Did we do something wrong? Why!"_

_End of Flashback_

"She told me her story about her parents dying, how she lost someone she loved and all these other things and then she said something that made my heart fly."

Sylis looked to his friend and asked, "What did she say?"

"She said, 'Sylis saved me. When I got raped he was the one that found me, when he found out I was cutting he stopped me, and I love him so much because he is the brother I never had. I was so happy when I met him.'" Tyler finished and then stared at his friend. "You should think things over man…"

With that said, Tyler left his friend to his own thoughts.

_**In the Woods**_

_Bichson's POV_

I kept running. I couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to. I had to reach her. I had to save her…

_Tanya…_

I stopped at a voice.

"Why do you insist on always running from me?"

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He looked out of breath and tired. Was he chasing me the whole time?

"I can't do this Sasuke. I love her so much and then she…you…" I broke down in tears. I cried for Tanya, I cried about what Sylis said to me, I cried because I was confused…

"Oh Sasuke!" I threw myself into his waiting arms. He held me for the longest time. He knew what made me feel better.

That's what I did till the sun began to rise. I cried till I couldn't and I fell asleep in his arms while he held me.

When I woke up, he was sleeping and he looked adorable. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. Then I heard a voice.

_Yo, kiddo…_

Morning.

**You okay? I mean about last night and all?**

I'm fine. I'll just try harder…

_By try do you mean try to get your friend back?_

Yeah…

**We'll help.**

_She's our sister so, we'll be here and we'll help you with this._

Thanks you guys. SO where is Heaven's Cross?

_Oh, well we'll actually have to take you there ourselves. It's a holy place that once was the home of an angel and she was killed by her lover. She told him before she died, "My dear…I will always love you."_

That's so sad…

**Yeah well, the guy ended up feeling so horrible he killed himself too. **

How dumb…

_Haha…yeah._

Anyways, when will we leave?

**When your lover wakes up and you and him have a decent breakfast.**

Shut up…

I stopped talking to them when I felt Sasuke stir. I looked up at his sleepy face and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." I quickly kissed his lips and laid my head on his shoulders.

I felt safe with Sasuke and this was how it was going to be.

'Even if I have to save you by myself Tanya...I won't give up on you.'

----

Alright…this is one long chapter. There are probably two chapters left to this story…wow. It's been great having all you guys read this story. **** Thanks for always being there to tell me to get off my lazy butt and update. I'd also like to thank all those faithful readers who have been there ever since I started 'Running.' You guys are the best. This story will be done before school starts again…hopefully. I've got a lot to do so sorry if I don't update as much anymore. Love you all, read and review loves!


End file.
